Starlight Sword
by Zelda maniac
Summary: Jade Starlight was just another average girl who lives in california studing to be a poet someday, she really doent have much of a life and is always looking for adventure untill she got kinnaped by the Fabulously lame Ghirahim. No likey? No reading! R&R please :3
1. Confuseed

**HEY EVERYONE MANIAC IN DA HOUSE xP**

**SO I WAS WONDERING..**

**"do you really hate oc's"**

**THE ANSWER IS**

**NOT ANYMORE xP**

**SO I NEVER ACUALLY WROTE AN ADVENTURE STORY**

**SO WHY NOT TRY ONE NOW?**

* * *

"Aww yea summer time is here!" I laughed throwing my backpack on the ground. That means I get 12 whole weeks of zelda time!

Okay I admit it. I acually don't have a life to be honest but hey, what the crap?

Jade starlight Is the name! I live on the coast in california, no not in hollywood thank you very much. I happend to live in Sacramento, A much better place than holly. My mom and dad got in a divorce when I was six so I now live with my mom, not that shes bad or anything. My mom always wants me to be a poet someday but my heart always craves for adventure. You see nothing much happends in my lifetime. But when I play zelda I always wish to be Link and go on exciting adventures and not get stuck up in the sky or live in some crappy village or possibly in the woods but you know, even if hes stuck in one place, there is always exciting things to do there. like riding horses or birds or boats and much more! What I do? Go to school to learn how to be some dumb old poet. Not that I have anything against piets or anything but you know, Thats why I love Zelda so much!

I ran up to my wii and turned on "Skyward Sword"

5 minutes later I was about to do the finishing strike on ghirahim untill..

BOOM!

The lights went out.

I looked at the screen closley and saw Ghirahim smirking at me. "Its time to come with me..." He stepped of of my flat screen TV like it was just a door and grabbed my waist and pulled me in. "HEY GET YOUR PAWS OFF OF ME!" I screamed trying to throw some punches on him. "gee arent you the fighting one?" He smiled and smacked me so hard that all I see now is black.

I woke up and saw a dark chamber with vines all over the place. Now I get it... Its like in those OC stories I always read. you know about people being dragged into hyrule and meet link. Naw, it's too good to be true. "Or is it?" I heard a familiar voice behind me said. Damn that ghirahim for bringing me here. Oh well scince im dreaming better have fun with it. "when will you realize that your not dreaming?" Ghirahim smirked. "Are you kidding? That's only in fanfics!" I laughed. All he did was roll those black eyes of his.

"Fine then... All I need you to do is stay out of my plans... so I guess I had no choice but to turn you against them..." He lifted up a black orb and threw it on me. Darkness poured over my body and for some reason I want... darkness...

Wishing to be like Link? Ha! More Like destroy him! "Now stay here and take him out when you see him." he ordered and snaped his fingers. Two swords appreared in my hands. I nodded and waited as ghirahim dissapeard.

_Your bait Link..._

_Im watcing you..._

_And when I see you..._

_I WILL take you out!_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN**

**OMG JADE WANT YOU DEAD LINKY**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**


	2. Awakening

**HEY PEOPLE**

**WELCOME BACK TO...**

**STARLIGHT SWORD**

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER**

**JADE GOT KINNAPED AND WANTS TO KILL LINK OwO**

**WELL IM GONNA SHUT UP NOW**

**ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Oh my god...

How long was I asleep?

I woke up to the sound of the door opening and saw Link standing there with a confused look on his face. "Ho-How did you survive in this temple?" He asked softly. Ugh! Is he saying that like im just sooooooo delicate! "I don't know how can a kid like you survive in this temple?" I replied coldly getting off the floor. I admit, he looks pretty tough, bit not tough enough to impress me. I brushed my black hair with green stripes on the end out of my face. I could see my bright green eyes though his, My tunic looks a look like his except that its white and a short sleeve. underneth it i was wearing a long sleeved sparkly green shirt. My tights are white like from ocarania of time link but you know, I asume im in skyward sword.

"Are you good, or evil." he asked. I just laughed at what he just said. "Really? Well thats no way how to say to a lady..." I said in my flirty voice. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"Why are you blushing?" I giggled and walked past him.

"Why are you flirting with me?" He growled. Darn. What a tough kid. "Ok fine then." I giggled and drew out my two blades.

"Lets dance." I winked. That should do it, I can already see his red face.

He snapped out of it and drew out his sword. "Glad too." he smirked.

I charged for him and did a quick slash. stunned I suposed. I was quicker than I imagined. I was slicing through the air cuting a huge gash in his tunic. He didn't give up though and he just smiled at me. "You know, I hadn't caught your name yet." He said adding that with a fail stab. "Jade." I said in my cold voice adding more and more slices on him. He collapsed beneath me and passed out. Now is my chance. I raissed my swords until,

_"ジェイド"_ A voice wispered. What? What was that?

_"ジェイド"_ It replied. Ok I totaly heared that.

_"今ヒスイ私に耳を傾ける..."_ It said louder. I whipped my head around to see Fi looking at me, Ugh! why do I feel so... calm?

"ジェイドが近づい聞く..." She said. What was she saying?

"Jade..." **(A.N IF I WERE YOU I WOULD BE PLAYING FI'S SONG RIGHT NOW JUST SAYING) **Now I can understand her...

"Jade listen to what im about to tell you.." She said. No... Must.. Kill... must... live... I must... go fourth on my jouney...

I see it now...

"Im sorry Fi... Im doing this all wrong... I must continue on my journey. I wasent supposed to follow ghirahim." I explained.

"Its okay I dont blame you. Ghirahim made you confused. Now awaken Jade starlight..." she whispered. I looked across across and saw a bloody link laying there. Now I feel horrible...

"Jade I caculate a 90% percent chance that there is a healing fount-" That's all I needed to hear. I grabbed Link (He is much lighter than I thought) And carried him over to the fountain. I can feel him fading away fast so I just threw him in the fountain. So now what? In "skyward sword" You need a "Skyward Strike" to move on. So what should I do now?

I just have to wait...

* * *

**SORRY SHORT STORY**

**BLAME THE WRITER'S BLOCK FOR THAT OwO**


	3. Discovery

**OK NOW IN DA LAST CHAPTER SOME SOME OF YALL WERE SAYING**

**"how can jade take down linky?"**

**Samial723 told me this**

**well my answer is,**

**HYPNOSIES**

**I spelled it wrong but IDFC ouo**

**Anyways**

**So she was brainwashed**

**so she had the skills of ghiri (ghirahim was too long for me)**

**and link was not quite skilled yet**

**so**

**due to my logic**

**If jade have the mind of ghirahim**

**and link wasent that skilled yet**

**my answer is**

**LINK GOT CHO A** BEATEN OwO**

**BTW how can link look at a sword like he never saw one, then swing like a pro? **

* * *

_**LINKY'S POV**_

I popped opend my eyes and sat strait up and looked around me

Where was I?

"Its about time you woke up." A voice whispered beside me. I whipped my head around and saw Jade starring at my face. Anger boiled up inside me. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" I shrieked. She looked at me with a worrired look on her face. I pulled out my sword and growled, "First you tried to kill me, NOW you just healed me?" I said angrily gritting my teeth. She looked around not knowing what to do so she started crying and put her hands up. "Master, I detect a 99% chance that Miss Jade Starlight here is innocent." Fi said looking in my direction. "Master.." she begain,"This young girl here is Jade Relinea Starlight. Birthplace unknown. How she lived unknown. Where she lived unknown. I have no data of miss starlight. Although I can't help but question on where she came from. All I know is that theres a 93% chance that she had been brainwashed by someone with a black heart who is craving blood." She said. I lowered my sword and walked up to her. I put my hand on her shoulder and felt her shaking. "Im sorry I didn't know you went throght that much stuff." I whispered. I could see the sparkle in her eye and she smiled. _That smile.. Its so pretty... Like zelda..._ I woke up and stand in front of the statue. I raised my sword. I felt the light coming to my sword and struck the hylian crest with my skyward strike. Jade stood up and walked over next to me. Fi came out of my sword and looked at us

_"Master, I have a message written in the language of the gods of old. Allow me to translate for you." _She said.

_**"From the edge of time I guide you, The Two chosen to carry out the goddess's mission."**_ She began and did a few leaps.

**_"The spirit maiden who descended from the clouds must travel to two sacred places to purify her body."_**She said and flew across the water.

_**"You both stand in one of these places: Skyview Spring. The other is known as the Earth Spring."**_She said and skipped back to where she started.

**_"This second spring is hidden away deep within the scorched earth of Eldin."_**She whispered and started spinning and twirling around making glitter come up.

_**"The spirit maiden, ever mindful of the heavy task entrusted to her, has set out for this second sacred place." **_She finished.

_**JADE'S POV**_

After the pretty sight, the ruby tablet appeared and flew over the Link and he grabbed it. I already know what to do sho why wait? "Link we have to return to the statue of goddess so we can go to Eldin and find Zelda." I explained even though I already know that we will be late- Oops spoiler! Link looked at me like I was crazy. "ho-how did you know Zelda? He gasped. I just gave him the "Don't you have something more important to do?" look. He turned around and started walking. I followed behind him holding his hand. Of course I don't have a crush on him I mean it's just a dream right? I just did that so I wont get lost on the way back. We walked outside to see a cute little kiwi just looking at us. I mean it's so cute i just wanna hug it to death!

"Hey you found your friend? She is very pretty!" The kiwi chirped. Link Shook his head in dissapointment. The more Link goes on about Zelda, the more I wanna go, "DUDE LET'S JUST TAKE THE FACT THE LITTLE GODESS IS JUST FINE SO STOP HURRING BECAUSE SHE ALREADY HAS HER SORRY LITTLE ASS LOCKED UP IN THE BOSS ROOM RIGHT NOW!" But I always shout that in my head. Link walked up to the bird statue and said something that I just can't lay my finger on it. Out of nowhere a large gust of wind was pulling link up so I grabbed onto his waist and we both went up.

The clouds where so breathtaking! It was prettier than in the video game. Link whistled and a crimson loftwing came over and picked him up leaving me falling to my death. "LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!" I screamed. I was so afriad that the world went black and I felt nothing.

_**LINKS POV OwO**_

She stopped screaming, moving, looking and breathing for half a was falling for her death and I was diving in as fast as I can to get her. There she was, passed out in my arms breathing softly. I flew back to the knight's acadamey to stay for the night. As I walked into my room I saw something that no one on skyloft seen. A black thing in the shape of a suitcase with wired bottons on it. I leared how to read this kind of language because we learned it in class. "DELL" It read. I sat down next to it and opened the thing. I saw it. Some story called "The legend of Zelda interviews" by "Zelda Maniac" hmm wonder who she/he/it is... I read a little of it and it read,

_**A.N SORRY PEOPLE ITS THE CHAPTER OF MY FIRST FANFIC :3**_

Me: hmm so that's how you make a fanfic...

Link: Hey dude were on

Me: *whacks upside the head* FOR THE LAST TIME ITS DUDETTE!

Link: Im sorry *crying in corner*

Huh?!

Why Is my name on it?

and who is this "Me?" person?

Well it is kinda funny...

I guess "Me" Is really Zelda Maniac,

ZELDA!

I grabbed the "Thing" and ran to the headmaster to see this.

even though it's all the evidence we have is the title and incomplete words...

* * *

**AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA LINK DOESEN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SCROLL DOWN ON THE PAGE xP**

**NEXT TO THE _ZELDA_ MANIAC THING**

**OH WELL**

**ZELDA MANIAC**

**OUT**


	4. Legend has it

**HEY PEOPLE**

**I DECIDED ON SOMETHING,**

**WITHOUT HUMOR**

**I WILL EXPLODE INTO TINY PIECES AND GET FEED TO JUSTIN BEIBER'S PET UNICORN**

** SO FROM NOW ON**

**I SHALL MAKE THIS 5x FUNNY!**

**AND WHO KNOW?**

**MABEY I WILL ADD NAVI TO THIS *evil laugh***

**WELL READ THIS ALREADY I SPENT TO MUCH TIME ON THIS OwO**

* * *

JADE'S POV

I woke up to find myself in link's room. Well scince I do feel a little cuorius I think I should check out skyloft. I got up and heard link turn the doornob. Wait a second, is that MY laptop? Without asking I grabbed it out of his hands and sat down on the bed to finish reading my fanfic.

CHAPTER 2 OF ZELDA INTERVIEWS OwO SKIP IT IF U WANT NO SPOILERS!

Link: *sobs* zelda...

Me: GET A GRIP ALREADY! *smack*

Link: owie...

Me: Whatever zelda was in the last chapter so you got your chance but nooooooooo you just sat there like a doufus!

Link: Oh really?

Me: mhmmm

Link: YOU WANNA GO BRO?

Midna: *walks onstage* hey im here for my interview!

Me: *ties link up with rope* oh okay sit down for a sec...

Midna: o oi

Me: *sits down* Okay midna first Q: where were you born?

Midna: easy, twilight realm

Link: your sure it wasent the highway cuz thats where a lot of accidents happen WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Me: HOW DID YOU FREE YOURSELF?

Link: im the hero of hyrule BITCH!

I laughed so hard that Link looked at me like I was insane. "You know Zelda dose this?" He asked. I laughed even harder when he said that. "Linky listen, Zelda Maniac Isn't Zelda. She just a author with that name." I giggled. Link still looked confused. "Who names thereself that?" He asked tilting his head to the side. "Link, That's called a username..." I explained to link about the whole internet thing and I have no idea how I am getting conection. Link started laughing himself.

"Oh my goddess I can't belive I thought of that!" He laughed. I laughed too along him. After that I showed him how to use the internet, fanfiction, fantage, club penguin, minecraft **(A.N I AM SO SORRY TO THE MINECRAFT LOVERS BUT I DISLIKE MINECRAFT DONT HATE ME!)** and all that other stuff!

"Cool the internet sounds really fun!" He laughed. After that he took me to the training hall to teach me how to use a sword.

"No no no no you have too many openings!" Link explained knocking me on the ground and pointed his sword at my neck. "I win!" He smiled. Damn he's good! Now I wish I had that skill when I was brainwashed. "Hey Jade, can you remember who brainwashed you?" Link asked softley giving me a hand. I took it and whispered, "Ghirahim" In his ear. I explained all about him. "Link I know that Zelda fell from the clouds. Well he caused it on purpose because he wants her and will take down anyone who tries to get in the way. You see Zelda is not who you think she is, she is-" I cut myself off at that point. Link raised an eyebrow at me and then BOOM! He pinned me to the wall. "WHAT IS ZELDA AND HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?!" He yelled like I just killed someone. I looked at him plainly and said, "come with me..." He followed me back to his dorm and I opend up my laptop that somewhat got into this game. I looked up "Youtube" and typed in, "legend of zelda skyward sword" And showed him his encounter towards Ghirahim. "There he is and for some reason it got messed up and I was there fighting you." I explained. I closed out on the internet not wanting to tell him anymore about his aventure showing my screensaver, A chibi Link with wings on him. "Heh heh... Hey buddy." I laughed nevously. Link looked at me like I was a stalker. He opend his mouth but decided to close it.

After that I went to the bazar with 500 rupies Link gave me. I got 2 health potions, 2 metal shelds, and a upgraded beetle (I bought the treasure from that Rupin (I think that was his name) guy)

I walked back into Link's room and I found him asleep in his bed. Well I am totaly going to kick myself for this. I laid down next to him and fell asleep. I know this is kinda wired for me to say this but he's kinda warm when he wrapped his arms around me in his sleep.

In the middle of night I remembered something about the tablet Link forgot to place in the statue of goddess. As much as I don't want to get out of bed, I did. And walked over to Link's bag and took the ruby tablet. I got to the statue finally and placed the tablet next to the green one. After that red light shoot out and fell below the clouds creating a red becon. Then I felt the ground shaking and a passageway appeared. I slowly walked into it and saw a new sword. It was long, sharp, and shiny. For the hilt was blue decorated with stars and in the middle was a big white star. I looked around me and saw old writtings on the wall. It said,

" むかし1は、彼らが、彼女は永遠に悪追放することができる神秘的な力を持っていたが、悲しいことに、この力は魔王は、彼女が彼から離れて滞在することを期待して彼女の去られるように危険だと言った地球と呼ばれる場所に住んでいた少女があったと彼のマスターの計画。人々は彼女が終了する空に戻ってくる一日を望ん..." The rest was cut off in blood. Lots of it was dripping down and I was so scared, I passed out.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**WHY GOOGLE TRANSLATE MUST U MADE IT SO CONFUSING**

**I MEAN**

**WHO IS THIS SATAN GUY?!**


	5. Chiyoko Airi Starlight legend

**OMG**

**IM AM WRITING THIS WITH MY MOUTH ON FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**I HAVE SUPER SPICY CHICKEN (not cucco burger)**

**AND NOW IM BURNINGGGGGGGGGGG *breathing fire***

* * *

_I was on skyloft. It was covered in blood and bodies around the place. I looked at myself. I had pale skin grey hair so long that it almost touched the ground. I had a grey silky strapless dress that went down between my thigh and knees with long black gloves. I had white flats on with long black kneesocks. On my back was black feathered wings. I looked like a dark angel now. I walked around the place and only saw blood and more blood. I went to the knights academy and saw Link laying there, dead. I looked down at him and heard him whisper, "I should had killed you while I could..." He closed his eyes and didn't open it. I turn around and saw A dark figure smirking at me. "Great job Jade." It laughed. I looked all aroung me. Groose, Pipit, Gaepora, Instructer Horwell and Owlan, Fi, And even Zelda are all dead. I looked down below the thick red clouds and jumped down. I landed on the ground safely and looked around the forest. Blood there too. Dead kiwis and those seahorse things. But the most that scares me the most is a dead Faron. I flew back up to the clouds and went to Eldin providence. I landed and looked around. Dead mogmas and Eldin. I even saw smashed up Gorons, crumbled up like it was nothing. I flew to Lanyru and saw the same thing. Broken Robots and smashed timestones. I then saw a bloody Lanyru too. I coudn't take this anymore. I fell to my knees and then felt a sharp pain in my back. I turned my head around and saw a bloody Impa, stabbing a knife through my back. "I always knew you were a monster, evil and wicked. You killed everyone you know and love. Even Her grace. No one will stop you now that you killed Link too. Are you happy now? Is THIS WHAT YOU WANT?" She yelled. I could'nt hold it back anymore. I felt tears comming down my face. I then heard a voice in the air. "Jade? Jade?" A male voice whispered. Who was that? I turned and saw a dead Impa now. "Jade?" I heared the voice said to me again. "JADE WAKE UP!"_

I opened my eyes to see Link sitting down with me in his lap. He was shakeing me so hard my brain nearley turned to goo. "Link? Your alive?" I asked weakley. Link smiled at me and pulled into a tight embrace. "I was worried about you! I looked all over skyloft I even started thinking you could have kinnaped and raped!" He cried hugging me. "Im sorry I just went into this place to put in the tablet. next thing you know this appeared." I said looking around."Link looked at the walls and said.

"Once upon a time there lived a girl who had mystical powers. She had power no one else had." Link said acually reading it

"But sadly, A demon lord took her away to live in a place called earth." I stood up and walked over next to him

"This girl was nowhere to be seen.." He hesitated but then kept reading.

"But one day, the people belived that she would return and save them all..." The blood dissapered and new words started to form.

"This girl had so many powers, water, wind, ice, fire, peace, love, magic, and hope..." Link's eyes were glued to the writing now.

"Those people will always remember her name..." He gasped after the last sentence.

"Chiyoko Airi Starlight..." He finished.

I looked at him like it was a prank but he just starred at it. "Ok I highly dbout that's me okay?" I said. "But she does have your last name." He corrected.

"So other people has the name starlight!" I growled stubbornly.

"Okay okay fine lets see if your right..." Link grabbed my hands from behind me and moved me over to the sword. I placed my hands on it and pulled it out. Light flashed all over the room and when it faded I knew Link was right. I am Chiyoko Airi Starlight! I held it in my hands and withdrew it. As we walked out I felt a sharp pain in my head and fell to my knees. Damn it hurts sooo much! "You don't look so good Chiyoko-" I cut Link off at the end. "Link... I prefer to be called Jade thank you very much. I groned. Link picked me up bridal style and carried me back to his dorm. "Ill go get the next tablet you just get some rest." Link ordered and layed me down on his bed. "Be safe." I whispered giving him a tight hug. He smiled and walked out. Now, time to get that rest!

* * *

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW,**

**Chiyoko means "Child of a thousand generations"**

**Airi means "Beloved Jasmine"**

**THANK YOU JAPAN xP**


	6. A Friendly date

**GEE PEOPLE**

**U BETTA LIKE THIS SHI* CUZ I LOOKED THROGH TOUSANDS OF VID FOR THIS SCENE SO ENJOY IT OwO**

* * *

LINKYZ POV

I finished the temple...

But not how I wanted to see zelda for the last time...

* * *

FLASH BACK (Still linky piez pov)

_I has just finished up the Earth temple and went to the spring._

_I found her!_

_I finally found her_

_Zelda!_

_She was just about to step into the light but then she turned around and saw me!_

_I smiled and ran up to her._

_"Link!" She smiled and did the same thing_

_Untill She appeared and put stopped her._

_"You cannot go to him, Your Grace. Remember what we discussed. Restrain yourself. Focus on the task at hand." She ordered._

_WHAT!?_

_Zelda turned away from me and said,_

_"I...I have to go. I'm sorry, Link"_

_WHAT?_

_NO!_

_I came so far!_

_I balled up my fist and didnt want that to happen_

_not now_

_not EVER!_

_I ran up the stairs untill "She" Gave me the waring look._

_"It took you far too long to get here. Looking at you. I fear the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents."_

_Ouch that stings!_

_"If this failiure is any indication, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail."_

_NO I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS I JUST CANT!_

_"And Miss Chiyoko wasen't a smart move too..."_

_Wait a second,_

_DONT YOU DARE BRING JADE INTO THIS!_

_"Do my words anger you, boy? Do my words sting?"_

_"Yes..." I wimpered fighting back tears._

_"Let them. If I had not come when I did, your Zelda would already have fallen into the hands of the enemy."_

_No... It cant be that..._

_"The truth of it is you were late. You were late, and you failed to protect her."_

_I failed..._

_"I sent Zelda ahead to learn more of the fate which she is destined to play a part."_

_Wha?_

_"Listen well, chosen one If you wish to be of help to Her Grace, you must summon a shred of courage and face the trials laid out before you and Chiyoko."_

_How Did she know about Jade?_

_"Only when you've conquered the trials will you be of use to Zelda. NO sooner. Am I understood?_

_She tuned arond and walked into the light._

_"And watch out for your friend." She finished._

_I was late_

_I failed_

_She was right._

_If she never came,_

_Zelda would be dead by now..._

* * *

JADES POV

I was just derping off on fanfiction (Still, HOW IN THE NAME OF DIN DID I GET SERVICE HERE?! AND A CHARGER?!) when I saw Link break into his door and fell to the ground. "Link... did Impa..." Link wasent answering. I noticed the tears falling down his face and I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Don't worry, you may not know this but Zelda needs you more than you think." I smiled trying my best to calm him down. Link hugged me back and whispered, "Impa told me to watch out for you though..."

_"I should had killed you when I could..."_

I screamed and broke free out his grip and took a few breaths. Link looked at me with a confused look. "Im sorry if I did anything to hurt you..." He said looking down." I shook my head and replied, "Don't worry your fine! Do you want me to go to the bazar to get you something to eat?" Link smiled at me and nodded. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked out. WHY DID I DO THAT?! Great, its like most of thoes stories about modern girls falling into hyrule, meeting link, And then fall in love with him. Mabey have sex with him. GAHH WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! Whatever, when I nearey walked out of the room, Link stopped me and grabbed my hand. "On second thought, how about we go out for some soup?" he smiled. "Yo- You mean on a date?" I stammered. "What does fruit have to do with anything?" he asked. I smacked my forhead after he just said that. "NOT DATE AS IN FRUIT CRAZY!" I yelled. Link just stared at me me giving the "What the hell does that mean?" look. "Date is... kinda like... Someone asking another person out beacuse he or she likes that person alot no wait scratch that, loves them alot. But sometimes it can be a friendly date..." I explained. Link's face turned bright red at that point. "I...I like you as a friend that's all." he blushed. now I really made things akward. "I never said anything. Let's go." I said grabbing his hand and literaly dragged him out.

_**Link's POV. xD EAT MOR CHIKN**_

We reached the edge of skyloft and without hesitation, I jumped off and whislted loudly. My loftwing appeared making it a soft landing. Now Jade's turn. I becoked for her to jump off but I guess she's too scared to jump. "JADE JUST JUMP OFF ILL CATCH YOU I PROMISE! I called out. She nodded and jumped off screaming with her life. I caught her in my arms as my loftwing was heading to "The lumpy pumkin" The scenery was beautiful in the afternoon when we were flying. Jade was still clinging on to me like i would drop her. I smiled at her and held her tighty trying to make her chill. She calmed down a little bit and rested her head on my chest. Ok I'll admit it, I did blush a little (a lot) when she did that but I shrugged that off the contunute flying there. "Ugh" I groned gripping on my loftwing's feathers. My chest feels weird. "What's the matter?" Jade asked looking up at me. "N-nothing" I stammered. What the hell? Why can't I talk to her anymore? What am I feeling?!

* * *

**OH SHIT JUST GOT REAL!**

**YEA BLEEP BLOOP BLOP**

**LOGGING OFF!**


	7. Strange night

**HEYYY**

**SOOO UHHH**

**SEXY CANDY PANDAZ xP**

* * *

**CHIYOKO'S POV**

"There we go." Link said putting in the last tablet. We just got back from the lumpy pumkin (the food was AMASING!) and we had to put in the last tabet to go to lanyru dessert. "Link is the bazar still opened?" I asked. "No why?" he replied. "Well Just to let you know, they are electric enimies in the lanyru desert and with your meteal shield, you'll get a nasty shock." I reminded him. "Okay I'll switch out sheilds tomorrow" He smiled and walked out the statue. I followed behind him. It's already dark so that mean... that the monsters AND REMLITS are out! I grabbed onto Link by just thinking about the remlits (The cute little cat thing in the day but are DEMONS at night.) A big green Chuchu popped out of nowhere. I lost myself and drew out my sword. I was screaming as I hit it repeatetly. "Damn girl your insane!" The Chuchu yelled and uhh... walked away? Link nearley DIED laughing! "Oh quiet you." I grumbled walking away. Link walked in the dorm and fell down on the bed. "You don't change into pajamas or anything? or shower?" I questioned. "First off, No second, I can't headmaster Gaepora is taking a 5 hour bat-" I cut him off at that point and stormed out the room and walked upstairs to the bathtub. "HEY TUBBY HURRY IT UP IN THERE SOME STUDENTS NEEDS A BATH!" I yelled knocking on the door. "Ok be of in a min." He replied. "NO NOT A MIN GET YO ASS OUT NOW OR ELSE ILL KINNAP ZELDA AND FEED HER TO MY PET UNICORN!" I yelled back. After that, Gaepora ran out screaming (and naked O.O) like a maniac."That should do it." I giggled as Link aproched me. "Wow yo- your amazing." He smiled. I gave him a smile back then he looked away. Okay... Not like him at all.

I walked into Link's room and got on the computer. Link was in the bath (HE NEEDED ONE!) so I have nothing to do. "AWWW I WANNA PLAY ZELDAAAAA!" I whinned so loudly that groose broke into the room. "WHERE'S ZELDA?" He yelled tackleing me to the ground. Oh and guess what? Link just walked in wearing a blue robe . God I hate these "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" moments. "Groose..." Link started. "SHUT UP GIRLY I NEED TO KNOW WHERE ZELDA IS!" He yelled. "I-I don't know" I lied trying to get out of his grasp. "YES YOU DO TELL ME NOW!" He said twisting my arm. "SELF DEFENCE!" I yelled flipping him over. He ran out after that. Link opened his mouth then quickly shut it.

The next day was the day! I opened my eyes and felt something around my waist. I turned around and saw Link sleeping next to me with his arms around me, softly breathing. My face turned bright red at this sight of this. Don't tell me we were likes this all night! I pushed his arm away and shook him awake.

"Link wake up! Today is th-" I was cut off with a scream by Link. Sweat was dripping down his face as he panted. "Bad dream?" I asked.

"I-its nothing.." He stammered.

Wonder what that's all about...

**LINKS POV**

Curse that dream...

_I was on skyloft. Coated in blood. What happend here? I walked around and saw everyone dead. Jade! I ran around and saw her nowhere. I ran to to night acadamy. My heart stopped at the sight of it._

_Is that... me?_

_Another me was laying on the ground, blood everywhere. I need to find Jade! Black wings spread accross my back and I flew upwards. Something was flying in the sky as well. I flew over and ran into it. We fell through the thick, red, clouds. "Who are you?" I asked as we were falling._

_My name.._

_is Chi..._

_Chiyoko Airi Starlight..._

_in case you didn't know, Dark Link.. She grinned evily showing off her fangs._

_"No it can't be..." I pulled my hair._

_"Sweetie, Link is dead. nothing to worry about" She laughed flying upwards again._

_"No... Jade..." I whispered as I met the ground below me._

"Link?" Jade asked waving her hand in front of my face. I smiled and took her hand into mine. "It's nothing really." I said twirling her around playfuly. She smiled back and that's when my face turns red. "Y-yes c-come on we have a big d-day ahead of us!" I stuttered trying to put on my best smile. She ran out exited. Probably doing girl things I guess. But what was that dream? I guess I should ignore it since Jade and I are the good guys right?

**JADES POV :3**

It's about time I get to go off skyloft!

I was eagerly standing at the edge of skyloft just waiting for the adventures below the clouds! "Hey babe" a deep voice said behind me while wrapping it's arms around my waist. I screamed and turned around to see Link laughing his head off. "LINK! I thought you were some kind of pedophile!" I yelled feeling my face getting hot. "Just kidding!" Link laughed. Wow Link can be such a child sometimes! "Um so any-" Curse my clumsiness! I tripped off the edge. Link just laughed and jumped off. "So nice isn't it?" Link asked while we were falling. "Link! Call your Loftwing!" I screamed watching Skyloft getting smaller and smaller. "Aw your no fun Link teased. That's weird... Link could hardly talk to me yesterday... today he's acting a little.. well... flirty. He grabbed me and finnaly called for his loftwing!

Buckle your seats

This is a nonstop flight to Lanyru dessert!


	8. first adventure

"Okay its time to jump now!" Link said about to jump. For some reason I got too scarred so I grabbed onto Link. "I'm scared..." I cried hugging him.

"Jades look at me." He ordered. I looked up and then he lifted my chin up. My face got red when he did that. Wait is he... blushing? Our lips were two inches apart now. I closed my eyes waiting for it to happen. Next thing you know he pushed me off the loftwing. Clever. I was screaming my head off as Link jumped after me. "Got you!" He smiled. Just then, something fell of Link's pocket. "What was that?!" I said hoping that it was not something important. "M-my sail cloth.." he said freaking out.

"WERE GOING TO DIE!" I screamed squeezing him tightly.

"Jade if we die I just wanna say-" He got cut off for some reason. I looked up and saw black feathery wings on my back. Whatever ill admire them later. I grabbed onto Link and tried moving them. It worked but its just slowing us down. At last we landed roughly on the hot sand.

"Ugh.. my back..." I whined.

"What was THAT?" Link yelled. I shrugged and walked forwards. God it's hot out here! Just then a yellow Chuchu appeared.

"JADE GET BEHIND ME!" Link yelled. I obeyed and got behind him. He took a slash at it and wait for it... Got shocked by it. Link yelled in agony as he hit the ground.

"LINK!" I screamed about to run to him. The Chuchu got in my way though. I waited for it to stop being electric then slashed it with my sword. It died.

"Link? Are you alright?" I asked running over to him. He moved a little bit then woke up.

"Are you o-" he cut me off and hugged me.

"Are you alright? He asked running his fingers through my hair. I was blushing madly now. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I just nodded slowly as Link released me. I was walking an ahead of me so he doesent see my embarrassed face.

Hours later we arrived at the time gate thingy which was wired because there was no boss. There was Zelda opening the gate. Of course Link ran for her but somthing was different. Ghirahim (ghiri for short) blocked them then poofed over to me. "Oh Linky, you forgot someone" he whistled holding me up. Link turned around and saw me. "Let's make a deal shall we? You hand over the goddess and I wont hurt her." He offered.

"Never!" Impa yelled blocking Zelda. Gee thanks impa...

"Oh really?" He laughed clawing his nail into my sides. pain went through my body as I screamed in agony. Blood was running down my sides. "STOP IT" Link yelled slashing ghiri on the sides. He dropped me and charged for Link.

"HEY LOSER!" Zelda yelled in the portl. Ghiri ran for her but the gate closed. Man i love that girl!

Links POV

Ghiri waslike, super pissed about that. He stormed over to me an kicked Jade in the progress.

"IF YOU EVER GET IN MY WAY AGAIN I WILL MAKE YOUR EARDRUM BLEED BU THE SOIND OF YOUR OWN SCREAMS!" He yelled dissapearing.

I ran up to jade and pulled out the bandages. Stay with me jade!

I was goin to bandage her but there's a tensy problem.

She was injured from her shoulders, to her belly. And since her chet is small, she doesn't wear bras! No time to think about your women prolems Link! I pulled off her shirt (thank goddess that she wasent wearing a tunic today!) And cleaned off the blood. Wait- I'm just helping her right? So I should just cqlm down correct? Wait am I blushing? What ever. But I really never saw that much of a womam though... no not the tim to be a total pervert!

Jades POV

I woke up and saw Link. Bandeging me up? Wait a minute- I'm not wearing a shirt! Now he went to check on my legs. Got a bleeding leg. "L-Link." I blushed looking at him. He looked up and his face went crimson red. I guess he thought I was still out. "I-i" he was about to say something but I cut him off with a hug. "Thank you..." I whispered. He smiled and hugged me back. My face was close to his now. He was leaning in closer to me until our lips nearley met.

"HEY LINK I HEARED A CRASH AN-" the Goron was cut off Because of the position me and link were in. "My, my my." He whistled.

"ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" we both yelled at the same time. The Goron rolled his eyes and walked away.

"ENJOY YOUR MAKE OUT SCENE!" he laughed. Great Now I hate that goron. I stood up and threw my shirt back on. Never in my life had I been this embarrassed. I looked below my feet ad saw the goddesses harp Zelda left. I can't hold this in anymore. I fan girl squealed as Link walked over to me. "What the.." he said. Oh crap I just squealed so loudly that every animal looked at me like I was crazy.

"ITS THE GODDESS HARP!" I yelled with joy. Link face palmed andpicked it up.

"BA DA DA DAAAA!" I yelled like I was on drugs. Link's eyes were huge when I did that. I can't help it but be so hyper.

"Uhm there is another gate to get to we need to go to the sacred grounds" I said changing the subject.

"And by we it me. You need to stay in Skyloft and heal." Link ordered. Aww I have to stay in Skyloft waaaa! I nodded and pulled out a sailcloth that I found laying around in the dessert.

It was super akward that link had to carry me back to Skyloft. Okay I admit it. It was super sweet of him to care for me this much. Wait did I just say that?

"Does it still hurt?" He asked puttingmen down on the bed. Geez I need to get my own room.

"Wait a second,didn't you had red potion?" I asked wide eyed. "Remember when that monster we fought? Well it kinda made me spill all the potion.." he laughed nervously. I face palmed.

"Want me to get you something to eat?" He asked.

"PUMKIN SOUP!" I cheard raising my hands in the air. He just laughed and walked out. Man I love that guy.

Wait

Did i just say "man I love that guy?"

Im in love with link?!


	9. you call this a dream?

**sorry people in the last chapter i made too many mistakes and the stupid spell check was in but don't worry I got rid of the thing**

* * *

Its been four days since I came into the world of zelda skyward sword. Things had been hard lately but I fought throught with it. I'm still trying to get my own room but sadly they were all taken... Thanks to my mother for putting me into sewing class, I've learned how to make my own clothes but you know, I wish rupies appeared out of the grass in skyward sword the video game 'cause im am really broke thanks to my girly habits of designing outfits... Anyways, I just got back from my first adventure and I already got injured. That reminds me, ever since that akward moment with link fixing my wounds I started to wear bras. Happy now mom? This had been the wiredest four days of my life. Me becoming a lost and forgotten legend? Having feelings for a video game charater? I wonder if this is all a dream... I wonder...

"Hey Jade!" Link called out waking me from my daydream. I snapped my eyes opend and looked down at the ground.

This is all a dream isnt it? My wings, my injuries, and my feelings for link. No. This can't be real.

NO ONES POV OWO

"I-It's all a dream..." Jade whispered feeling tears coming to her eyes. Link put the soup down and ran to her.

"What do you mean?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"This... all this... I can never be I can never be like one of those girls who fall in a video game..." she said nearly breaking into tears.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Baka... (BAKA IS JAPANIESSE FOR stupid/idiot)" was all she can say.

"Jade are you okay?!" Link said with his voice raising.

"And to think I could fall in love with a video game charater..." she said fighting back tears. "Baka... a seventeen year old who won't snap out of a daydream.." she finished.

"Dumb ass." Link said closing his eyes. Jade was shocked. Sky child calling someone a dumb ass?

"You think this is all a dream? That everyone you met is fake? That you feel no pain when Ghirahim attacked you? Thinking that you could sleep through for days? Feeling everything is fake?" He asked angrily. Oh boy is he pissed.

"Link I-" Link broke her off by planting his lips on hers.

BACK TO JADES POV

I cant belive this.

Link, a famos video game charater? Kissing me? My... my first kiss? I was blushing madly now now knowing what to do. The kiss lasted for about twelve seconds and Link went all wide eyed.

"S-sorry" he stuttered looking away.

"Its time for me to go... i'll see you tomorrow." He said running out. I can't help but notice that his face was beaming red."

This.. is real!

Baka baka baka!

I mean,

Stupid stupid stupid!

Now I kinda wanna kiss Link again...

What am I thinking?

Just then it became nightfall just like that.

Wait a minute... why do I feel like... walking? I got up and walked out the door.

The night is so pretty... wait that means that the remlits are out. But I still wanna go...

The diving platform... why? Next thing you know, black wings popped out from my back like last time. Then my body was glowing. I was wearing a short black frilly dress with black kneesocks and midnight blue flats. My hair just went down to my legs and I felt something telling me to jump so why not?

I closed my eyes and jumped.


	10. it's about time!

I opened my eyes to see myself laying back in the bed. Was I dreaming? I rthen d over to see link standing there looking even more pissed.

"Why did you do that?" He asked angrily.

"About what happened last night..."

"Wait your saying"

"No I didn't get raped."

"WellI I was just flying back to Skyloft but then I saw you laying there on a little island. I also found this." He pulled out black feathers and my heart just stopped. I just shrugged. No I don't want Link to know my secret. Oh well. I stood up and faced Link.

"Thank you so much Link." I smiled and bowed. "As long as your happy I am. He smiled. I blushed a little but I was still facing him. This was it. Link walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

Oh boy is it getting hot in here?

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you..." he whispered. Oh geez I am blushing like crazy!

"I-i love y-your... hair!" He stuttered.

Whatever!

I will just wait for it.

"Jade follow me." Link said grabbing my hand. I followed him outside to the diving platform. why are we here?

"Your ready?" Link asked about to push me.

"No im not ready! IF I DIE I WILL CAME BACK AND HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOU LIFE!" I panicked. Link just rolled his blue eyes and pushed me off.

I tried to whistle but I don't know how

"LINK I CAN'T WHISTLE!" I cried. Link sighed and jumped after me.

"I'm sorry." Link sighed calling his loftwing

We landed on a small island. I hopped of links loftwing and sat down.

"You don't know how to whistle?" Link asked. I looked down and nodded. "Kinda sad I know." I sighed.

"Its okay your still amazing." He smiled. I felt my face getting hot when he said that. We both got silent for a while.

"So Jade, where did you come from?" Link asked changing the subject.

"California, no one here knows what it means..." I sighed.

"I'm sorry that I brought that up..." Link said holding my hand. Is it time?

"Link-"

"Let's go." Link smiled hopping onto his loftwing .

When we got back, I ran up to my laptop and went on fanfiction. Link smiled and walked up to me. "You really love fan fiction?" He laughed. Hmm I wonder what would happen if I made him read a rated M romance? Well I am feeling quite evil so I will, after some music :D

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Link's POV

Some wired music came out of Jade's laptop. never heared of it.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else _

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't kno-o-ow _

_You don't know your beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't bealive_

_You don't kno-o-ow_

_You don't know your beautiful_

_O-o That's__ what makes you beautiful! _

"What's that?" I asked tilting my head slightly. Jade just looked at me and laughed.

"You never heard of 1D?" She asked. I just shook my head and she just slapped herself.

"Of course! This isn't the 21st century!" She laughed. Wait what?

"21st century?" I asked.

"You know, when they had cars, phones, electronics and all that other stuff" She smiled and point to her laptop. "And that's a piece of it!"

Well this is interesting...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

JADES POV

"Let me see!" Link said in a childish voice. What could go wrong. Next thing you know, he clicked on a song with ummm... colorful language.

"What's a Mother f-"

"You don't need to know." I sighed. I gotta watch my swearing because I think its rubbing off on Link. An evil smirk came up to my face as I searched for a rated M romance. I'm so evil :D

"Link read this!" I said trying so hard not to laugh. He read it for a while next thing you know, his mouth was in an O shape. Okay I can't hold it in anymore!

I fell on the ground and started laughing into my sides hurt. It was a LinkxGhirihim one so of course :3

"WHAT THE HELL? IM 100 PERCENT VIRGIN! He yelled. I was still laughing. "Not funny." Link sighed.

"But Linky..." I said sounding like Ghiri in a pervertish tone and licking my lips.

"Nice one Ghirahim." Link laughed.

"I vant to suck your blood! Tis I! Lord Ghirahim!" I laughed.

"Oh no you don't!" He chuckled and tackled me.

We were rolling across the floor for an while.

"You can't defeat the fabulously lame ghirahim!" I teased sitting on top of him. We were both laughing so hard when we made fun of Ghiri. Link pushed me off and is on top now. "Die now!" He laughed. I never seen Link so... childish before.

"Noo! No one can defeat me! Im too FABULOS!" I giggled. Link got off me and helped me up.

"I think your a great actor." He smiled as he picked his hat up. I felt myself heat up when he said that.

I just smiled in response and started humming the forest song that was suposed to lead us to the trial gate. Next thing you know, Fi came out of Links sword. Aww more work? And I was just having fun!

"Master Link, I detect a 98% chance that miss Starlight is singing the lyrics to the next trial gate."

Oops :3

"I highly sugest that she is the key to the Trial."

No thunderhead for me then :D

Link closed his eyes and played the melody on his harp. Amasing...

"That sounds so pretty." I smiled.

"So are your eyes.." Link smiled. My face heated up and I looked away. Links face went red after be said that. "S-sorry I didn't know what came over me..." he said quickly. Gee he stinks at romance... missing so many moments...

" Jade.. "You light up my world like nobody else." " he said smiling. Wait Link likes 1D? Please gather up enough courage Link! I leaned closer to him and I felt my heart beating super fast. Link leaned in too. Our faces were 2 inches apart now. You know what? Screw savoring moments 'cause if I do, some nit-wit will break in and ruin the moment!

Our lips finally met. I can't help it but blush! My hands went around his neck and his strong arms went around my waist. I will admit, Link is a pretty damn good kisser! His hands slid down to my WOAH!

"Hey Linky, that's off limits you pervert!" I blushed. "Aww fine." He teased. He grabbed me and continued kissing me a little more. A minute lager we both pulled away before things went too far. Link's face went red after what be did.

"I-"

"I love you Link. I always had." I blushed.

"L-love you too" he said trying to get the words out.

Holy Dodongos,

I just made out with Link

SQEEEEEE!

* * *

**H-HEY! DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! AND DON'T GO REVIEWING SAYING**

**EWW I HATE KISSING GROSS!**

**ZELDA MANKAC,**

**SIGHING OFF!**


	11. Busted

Oh just great!

I woke up and realized that I was on top on the Knight's Academy. Screw my black wings! Bah! Lucky me, its still early so I can sneak back inside. I jumped down and turned the knob. Locked. Of course! I ran to the othe door and opened it. Now I just need to be very quiet. I snuck into Link's room and flopped down on the bed.

"Ouch!" Link yelled waking up.

Oops I sat on him :3

"Hey Linky." I said. He hated it when I call him that which I love.

"Never call me that."

"I refuse."

"Why are you up so early?"

"I was taking a bath"

"You smell"

"Nice way to charm a lady -_-"

"Thanks." He finished. I sighed and walked out. I'm tired of living in a room with Link. As much as I love him I need to get my own room. Why? I'm a girl and he is a guy! Besides, It's already becoming a Changing issue. What if I slept in Zelda room? No it's locked. Unless... Okay it's all settled! Tonight I will go- even though I have to see him *Shudders*

**10:00 A.M**

I ran outside wearing a Green tunic (Pure awesomeness!)

"Are you-" Link was cut off because I already jumped off like a maniac. Hope this whistling practice pays off! I tried to whistle but nothing came out. Darnet...

Link jumped after me and called for his loftwing. His Red loftwing came and caught Link. After I hopped on Link was giving me the "Are you on drugs?" Look.

"I love you Link." I said like a little kid. Link just sighed and continued flying. At last we reached the green becon of light. We jumped off and Link pointed to an area of the woods.

"Over there!" He said.

"No the trial gate it over there!" I said stubbornly.

"How do you know?"

"I know all Linky."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I refuse"

"Fine pick your own path!"

"But Ill get killed..."

"Ughhhhhhh"

"Fine" I said going to my landing point. I stole his harp :3

Wait a second, I have no sailcloth!

"WINGS!" I yelled. Nothing. Mabey I should have gone with Linky.

I screamed my heart as my feet hit the ground.

Nothing.

I landed on my feet. Am I a cat? No mabey its my wings again..

Hey didn't Link saw my wings before? Mabey he forgot... anyways, I was in front of the trial gate. How you like them apples Link?

I pulled out the stolen harp (cause I'm awesome ) and played the song. Since I'm such a Zelda nerd I sang the lyrics too. Eat that!

The trial gate appeared!

I should just go on without Link.

I aimed at the ground and stabbed it right there!

I woke up in the trial. I know the rules. The goal of the game is to collect 15 tears of Farore without getting hit by anybody. If they lay one hit on you its all over. There are also waking water. If i make contact with it everyone will wake up.

I have 1 minute to collect a tear before everyone wakes up. If they do, hurry up and find the next one so they can sleep again. There is also some white stuff that makes a becon for each tear but it only last for 30 seconds. Keep an eye out for dusk relics too.

The Trial will start when I step out the saftey ring.

I ran out and all the gaurdians woke up and charged for me. I got the tear and tbey all went back to sleep. Hurry up I have one minute!

A few minutes later I got 14 tears. I could have made it but I stepped in waking water. FML! All the gaurds woke up and ran to me. I was so scared that I started to cry and close my eyes waiting for the swing.

It didnt come.

I opened my eyes and saw Link carrying me.

"Link..." I said slowly. Link was too busy to get the other tear.

After he got the tear everyone remained asleep for the rest of the trial.

Link carried me to the circle to obtain the gift. Appeantly there were two bags. I grabbed mine and it popped.

*to the tone of BA DA DA DAA!*

I GOT A SCALE!

We retuned to the woods and I took my starlight sword out of the ground. I faced Link and said sorry.

"Jade... that was crazy of you! I got so worried!" He said hugging me. I felt safe in his arms.

"I just wanted to see if I can go out on my own." I sighed.

"Jade you can't even kill a keese." He said.

"I guess..."

"But I must thank you for finding all 14 tears." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Well I do know where the flame is..." I said hopping that he will trust me. He nodded.

"Show me the way O wise one." He joked. I giggled and started walking.

The sun was setting down and I stopped in my tracks.

"We should set up camp." Link said sitting down.

"I hate camping why can't we just go back to Skyloft? I whined.

"Its dark and loft wings don't fly at night." Link answered. Darnet.

"Pretty sunset." I said forgetting about all my problems.

"Oh please your much prettier!" Link chuckled. I blushed when he said that.

"Gee Link, you always know when to be romantic." I laughed.

"Yes I do." He agreed and kissed me. I gave in. It lasted for like 15 seconds and Link is an awesome kisser! :D

"What about the monsters in the forest?" I asked.

"We are staying over at the temple." Link sighed. Oh joy I get to see groosey. Before I started walking, Link picked me up.

"Save you energy my princess." He smiled. Aww that's so sweet of him.

Half an hour later we arrived. There it was, the gate of time. Wait a second.

"You fought the imprisoned?!" I squeaked. Link nodded and puts me down.

"How was it like?" I asked.

"The imprisoned was a pain." He sighed. I died several times fighting the imprisoned. I thought for sure he would be dead. I walked over to the grassy area and layed down.

"You alright?" Link asked laying down beside me.

"No." I said sadly.

"What's the matter?" Link asked.

"There will be a lot of monsters for me to fight. Some of them scare me." I sighed and closed my eyes. Link sat up and looked at me.

"Don't worry, I will protect you no matter what. Hell, I would even take the first swing for you." Link promised.

"And I.." tears came to my eyes. Link hugged me.

"Tell me." He whispered.

"I miss my mother. She must be so worried about me." I said crying on Links shoulder. Its true. I miss her very much. She might have even called the police. I kept crying.

"It's okay. Life can be hard sometimes. But you know, sometimes good things can happed to you." Link said trying to calm me down.

"Yea and what's the good thing? You already lost Zelda." I sighed.

"If Zelda never fell beneath the clouds I would never gain grooses respect. And I would have never met you. Even though I wish Zelda was here already. But I always wanted to see below the clouds and I did. I met the nice old lady and the most beautiful girl I've ever met. What was her name again? Oh yeah her name was Jade starlight." Link smiled. Man Link can be sooo romantic at some points.

"Thank you Link." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"SWEET MOTHER OF DIN!" Groose yelled looking at us. Link's face was pure red.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." He teased. Men...

"Its not what it looks like!" Link said blushing.

"Great job Link! And good luck to losing your you-know-what." He laughed.

"I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN!" Link yelled. Old Impa in the corner was chuckling.

"Alright groose let's leave the happy couple alone." She said. Groose left with Impa and patted Link's back.

Well that was awkward...

I layed down beside Link and realized something. Every night my wings come out. I have to go.

I snuck out the place and went to the deep part of Faron woods. It's almost time.

"Ahh I see that you have to leave." Ghiri said behind me.

Busted...


	12. What am I?

**HELLO PEOPLE**

**WELL I DONT HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY SOO I'LL START**

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here." I said calmly. wait a minute, the second gate is here! Okay I guess I can't go back now.

"Little girls should not be in the woods at night." Ghiri said. I rolled my eyes.

"And "Little" girls should not talk to strangers the last time I checked." I said walking away. Hurry up wings! Wait a minute- did I just walk out on THE Ghirahim?

"Hey I'm not done yet." He called out. Then he grabbed me and pinned me to a tree.

"Tell me what you want now because I don't have all night. I hissed.

"I apologize about the last time we met. I never knew how much you meant to Link. Even though he doesn't know anything about you." He smirked. Where is he going with this?

Two wings sprung out of my back and my outfit changed.

"Your point is?" I asked. I had things to do!

"I know about you Chiyoko." He laughed. How does he know my real name?

"And I know about you and why your after Her Grace." I growled. Man I REALLY want to punch him in the face!

"And that's why I'm here. I see you know a lot about us people." He laughed.

"Why did you bring me here? It's your fault!" I said drawing out my sword.

"Geez you forgot a lot." He sighed. What does he mean?

"What do you mean?" I sneered.

"You actually thought you were a lost heroine? Please! Your just a princess of the dark side who wanted to be on the good side!" He said.

"Am not!"

"And who are you going to listen to?"

"The prophecy!"

"The prophecy is a lie!"

"Shut up!" I yelled pushing him away. I ran away and took off. I don't care where I'm going I just want to get away before I punch his pretty face!

I flew up to skyloft and stood on the school. I never forgot the fact of me getting into Zelda room. I slid down the chimney and tried not to look at the head master taking a bath. I sliped out and ended up in Zelda's room. Perfect. I opened the door and walked out. Awesome now her door has unlocked.

My job here is done.

I jumped off skyloft and headed for faron woods.

I landed at the door to Lake Floria. Psh I could just fly around right? I flew over and looked down at the lake. Beautiful at sunrise. Wait- SUNRISE?

My wings dissapeard and I fell into the Lake. Oh crap Link will be SO worried! Luckly I got the dragon scale!

Minutes later I arrived at the throne. I climbed out and walked over to the Water dragon and bowed. Hey shes royalty!

"Your higness, My name is Chiyoko Airi Starlight and I am here to obtain the sacred flame. The hero apperantly had not shown up yet but I do know him. I see that you just fought with a couple of big fish and is injured dearly." I said slowly. Then I pulled out the sparkling water. I came prepared. What? I know my Zelda :3

"You were asking for this kind of water for your bath?" I asked.

"Ahh Chiyoko, dark princess am I not correct?" She said calmly.

"Dark princess?" I asked. Im just sixteen the last time I checked.

"I see that you had not remembered yet. I see a good aura around you. Very well you may heal me." She said. I poured the water into the basin. Then, she came out as a HUGE dragon! Even bigger than in the game!

"I must thank you for healing me. But first, you must go to the hero." She ordered.

"Yes your majesty." I said as I walked out.

When I walked back the temple Link grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall.

"Where had you been?! I was worried about you!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry had something to do but don't worry! I got some good news!" I said. Link was silent.

"I didn-"

Link hugged me tightly. Was he crying?

"Don't scare me like that again!" He cried. I nodded and hugged him back.

"I know where the sacred flame is." I smiled.

"Really? Where?" He asked.

"First, I wanna kissy."

"Jade..."

"No I refuse to tell you!"

"Fine..." Link sighed in defeat. He gave me a quick kiss.

"Okay i'm good" I smiled. I walked into the woods while Link followed me.

We arrived at the waterfall.

"In this temple you will find it." I said.

"Thanks smarty." Link winked.

"Link now is not the time for flirting." I said.

"I can't help it! Your just so sexy." He laughed. Damn Link is picking up words from me!

"Link do you even know what that means?!" I blushed.

"Yes it means that your so hot, men can't get enough of you." He chuckled.

Wow thanks to the internet Link is like the boys back home. I just ruined his imagination.

"Come on you little pervert." I blushed as I dragged Link into the waterfall.

Hours later we were in the dark scary part of the temple. Cursed bokoblins are everywhere.

"Im scarred." I said clinging onto link.

"Don't worry I will protect you no matter what." Link smiled. I returned the smile. Next thing you know, my stomache growled.

"Hungry?" Link asked. I nodded as Link pulled out 2 fruits and handed me one.

"Sorry thats all I have." He said and handed me his.

"No I cant let you starve." I smiled handing it back.

"Uhh." A feminine voice said behind us. I turned around to see a girl my age. She was wearing a short dirty shirt and skirt made out of bokoblin skin. Ew... and she had a bow and arrow next to her. Her hair was cherry red and in a long ponytail. On her skirt was a golden skull belt. She also had one on her ankle. She was barefoot also.

"Who are you?" I asked. I don't trust her one bit.

" I dont know hylian." She said.

"You just said it." Link said.

"I dont know hylian." She repeated.

"Poor girl." Link said haning her his food. She took it and ate it. She smiled and sat between us. I guess I take back myself saying I dont trust her. She seems nice. She dug in her pouch and pulled out a rabbit. Link smiled in return and took it. The girl nodded and walked away.

"WAIT!" I called out. She turned around and pointed to the chest that held the boss key. She ran out and dissapeared into the darkness. Wait a minute- its dark outside and Im not transforming. Wired. Anyways, I walked back to Link and sat down.

"Is this a good place to sleep? I asked." Link nodded.

"Yes we are out of sight from the monsters. I'll keep an eye out while you get some rest.

"How can I sleep when I know the there is cursed bobkins around here?!" I whinned.

"Fine we'll stay up all night princess." Link said as he rolled his eyes.

That girl came back holding the boss key and handed it to us.

"OMG I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH!" I squealed hugging her. She started screaming something in bobkin. Wait a second, did she grow up with those things?

"Jade you startled her!" Link said pulling me back. Oops.

"Thank you." Link smiled.

"Thank... you..." she repeated. Cute. Me and Link walked away trying to go back to the door. The girl followed us and hugged me.

"Aww she wants to come along." Link smiled.

"Pleaaaaaaasse?" I asked hugging her back. Link sighed and walk away.

An hour later...

"The boss room." I shivered. I know who we have to batte- Koloktos.

"You ready?" Link asked.

Nope. I died alot when I fought it.

"Sure..." I said.

When we got inside I saw ghiri on top of the remains on Koloktos.

"Fancy meetng-"

"Your going to bring that thing to life yada yada yada because you love to torture us yada yada yada tour too much of a wimp to fight us so you run away like a little girl." I said.

The room became quiet after I said that.

Link broke out laughing as ghiri scowled at me.

"Honestly, if your not going to fight us then go away before I punch your pretty face."

Link totaly lost it :3

"Shut up!" ghiri yelled as he sumoned the monster.

"Yup just give us somthing to fight for no reason the run away like a scared little girl." I said. The girl started giggling. I think she knew what I was saying.

"Whatever I dont have time for this!" He yelled and dissapeard. What a chicken..

The monster woke up and started attacking us.

"LINK HAND ME THE WHIP!" I yelled. Link nodded and threw it to me. Okay let's hope I live to see the sun again. The monster took a swing at me and missed. I threw the whip at it and it lost 3 swords. I did it again. 3 more swords lost. I picked up a giant sword and it is NOT light. I swing the sword several times and hit it in the center.

"NICE ONE JADE!" Link yelled across the room.

"THANKS!" I yelled back.

I kept attacking it. Then the monster stood up and slashed at me.

BAM!

The world went black and I felt it.

I must be dead.

I woke up and found myself in my bed.

Wait!

Rewind that.

I woke up and found myself in my bed.

My bed?

My room?

It can't be!

Im home?!

* * *

**HOLY CUCCO BURGERS JADE JUST GOT HOME!**

**WHAT IS GOING ON?**

**BTW THIS ISNT THE LAST CHAPTER O.o**

**LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER..**

**BYE!**


	13. Memories

"Jade your going to be late for school!" Mother called.

_"Hai!"_ I yelled. (Oops I never told you that Jade lived in japan since she was born. Then her parents got divorced so her mom took her. they moved to america when she was 12. Jade is not Asian but her mother is. Her dad is american. Anymore questions? Hai means yes in Japanese :3)

What the heck? Last thing I remembered was it was summer vacation. Well that was wasted -_-

I jumped out of my bed and got dressed. A white shirt with a picture of candies on it. I threw on blue shorts and black shoes.

I walked out skipping breakfast. I was too busy thinking. This is no ordinary dream. I still feel like it's real.

"Jade you need energy for the first day of school." My mom ordered.

I grabbed a piece of toast and walked out the house. I'm home but something is missing...

Could it be Link? Mabey I was dreaming. But it felt so real. I wish I could embrace him once more...

I walked into the school and looked at my list.

First class, Math.

Woop dee do my LEAST favorite subject!

After getting my things in my locker, I walked to class.

"Hey Jade." Someone said behind me. I turned around to see the most popular girls in school I mean, who doesn't know them?

"Hello Emma, Leah, and the leader, Victoria." I said casually. Sheesh what do they want?

"Glad you can remember us." Victoria said.

"Picking up were you left of since the last day of school eh?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Need anything? Besides trouble?"

"Yea kinda"

"If your asking me for money or to do your homework then no thank you."

"Come on your the smartest person here."

"So it's homework your asking?"

"Sort of."

"I'm sorry but you need to do your own homework. I'm going to be late for math. Nice to see you (Not) Bye!" I Finished walking away. I wouldn't say that we were Rivals. Just that last year I was known for the smartest student. I make perfect grades in everything. But I was a pushover last year. I did like half of the school homework- for free. And of course they get the grade they want. But ever since I uhm.. Dreamed of myself in Skyward sword, I might have gotten a little bit... fierce.

After school I have Writing class, Then sewing lesions, THEN karate. It's fine really! Just wish I could go back to Skyward sword. But it was a dream after all.

Unless...

Think about it, That monster killed me right? And then I woke up. Could it be that if I die in SS, I come back to the real world? So if I die here... no that would be too risky.

I wasen't watching were I was going because I tripped and hit my head on a sharp rock.

BAM!

Well that killed me.

My head...

My body... it hurts.

Everywhere hurts.

I opened my eyes to find myself still in the boss room. I was in Links arms. Hold the phone. Link was sobbing. He held me tightly as he cried.

"L-link?" I asked giving him a weak smile. Link looked down and realised that I wasen't dead.

"Jade?" He coughed.

"I'm fine Link"

"You had no heartbeat. I thought you were-"

"It's fine now."

"Your bleeding Jade. Take this." He said handing me a bottle of red potion. I drank it and it tasted like cherry medicine. (and we ALL know that medicine companies have no idea what fruit taste like :3)

"Ewww!" I whined as I gave it back to Link.

"Drink it all." Link ordered. I Held my nose and drank it all. HOW CAN LINK DRINK THAT THING? I feel like vomiting now...

My wounds faded and I felt better.

"Link, That thing taste like someone died and then they burned the ashes then mixed it with Remlits and put it in a bottle." I complained. Link just rolled his eyes.

"Can you walk?" He asked. I nodded and stood up.

"Wait- THE FLAME!" I yelled running to the door. I bet Link was giving a "What the hell?" Look. Whatever :D

I walked in the room and saw the flame. Yeah Link gonna get his triforce!

Fi came out of Links sword and floated into the flame. Ouch.

"Hold out your sword master." Fi said. Link nodded and held out his sword. Fi sent green flames into his sword.

"Awesome..." I said.

"Miss Jade. I recomened that you do the same." Fi said. I fan girl squealed and held out my sword. Link looked at me Like I was on drugs (again :3). Farore's flame (or whatever you call it) went into it sword.

"EPICNESS!" I yelled. Fi and Link looked at me.

"I mean... your sword got longer and sharper so you can do more damage!" I laughed nervously.

"How do you know?" Link asked.

"Had I ever said anything wrong Linky?"

"No..."

"Exacally."

"So it's longer and sharper?" Link asked.

"That's what she said." I giggled.

"Who said?"

"Nevermind your to innocent to understand." I laughed.

"Tell me!" Link whinned.

"Master Link can we go now?" Fi said in a annoyed tone. He nodded and we headed out.

When we got out, we saw the water dragon floating there.

"Ahh you two, I see that your sword is different. Anyways, I have something for Jade. This is part of your memory." She said and handed me a blue orb. I looked at it and the memories sank in..

1000 YEARS AGO:

I was sitting on my throne just practicing my magic when my father walked in.

"Chiyoko it's time for me to teach you a real spell instead of levitation. Today I shall teach you a spell called "Weather change." It controls Sunlight, Darkness, Rain, etc." Be said.

"But Daddy, that's so much!" I said. I was just 8 years old at this time.

My dad taught me so many spells. Yes I remember!

"Now focus..." my dad ordered. My hands moved across the sky and rain fell.

"You did it. I'm so proud!" My dad cheered. I just smiled and looked at the rain.

END OF MEMORY

I slowly dropped the orb and looked up at the clear sky. I moved my hand across and rain fell down.

"I see that it returned to you. Well I better get going now. There are more of your memories around here. Farewell." She said and went back to her throne.

Thunder crashed in the sky.

"Better not get a cold Jade." Link said pulling me into a cave. We sat there waiting for the sun to to come back. I tried several times to make to sun to come out. No luck. Our clothes were dripping wet. I was shivering. I guess I have to make a fire. I grabbed some rocks and dried wood. I rubbed two sticks together and got fire.

"You cold?" Link asked moving closer to me. I nodded.

" Well it's because our clothes are wet. If you ever want to get warm-"

"No no no no no no! Your a BOY and I'm a GIRL!" I yelled blushing madly.

"Okay sure thing we'll just get sick." Link said.

"I rather let THAT happen!" I exclaimed. Link rolled his eyes.

"Fine.." he sighed. I sat near the fire and looked outside. It was getting dark. I guess I have to tell him the truth.

"Link I have to tell you something." I said quietly.

"Yes what is it?" Link asked. I closed my eyes and I felt myself transforming. I opened my eyes and saw my wings.

"This is who I am. I get like this every night." I sighed.

"Jade I don't care what you look like I will still love you." He smiled. Aww...

"Thanks." I said hugging him.

The next day we went back to the Knight's academy. We were both sick of course.

"Sorry Link I never should've made that storm." I coughed.

"It's alright. I'm *sneeze* not mad at you." He said.

Well I better head to Zelda's room since I'm staying there. Get Well." I smiled and kissed his forehead. I walked out and headed for my room.

"I guess I have to go toLanyru Desert soon..." I said to myself.

"Whatever happens, I'll make it."


	14. Argument

"Liiiink!" I sang knocking on the door. Link opened the door and looked at me.

"Damn you recover fast." He said. I guess he was still sick.

"I guess we have to go to lanyru desert later..." I said sadly.

"No I'm fine really!" He smiled standing up. Sheesh he really wants that flame.

It's been about a month since me and Link met. I still can't believe out of all the people on earth, JADE STARLIGHT came to uhh I'm not sure if this is called Hyrule. Anyways it's been almost a week since me and Link got together Sqee! I can't wait to see the look on Zelda's face I MEAN I shouldn't mention us when we meet her :3.

"Hello? Earth to Jade?" Link asked waving his hand in front of my face. No, Link is too sick to fight so we should stay here. Even if its a fever!

I pushed Link down to his bed and felt his head. Yup, definitely a fever.

"Link, your sick. And. we all know that if your sick, you should stay home." I ordered. Link just sighed and layed down. So any doctors on Skyloft? Screw it. I went to the kitchen and put ice in a bag. GENIUS! I ran back to Links room and put the bag on Link's forehead. What? That's one way to treat a fever right? Next, I went through Link's clothes for something you know- cooler. I really don't know if this would work since I used the internet.

"Link don't you have ANY light clothing?" I asked going through his PERSONAL stuff :3.

"Yea and I will go get it since I don't want any girls going through my belongings." Link said getting up.

"No I will! You go take yourself a lukewarm bath." I ordered.

"Why not cold?"

"THE INTERNET NEVER LIES!"

"Okay..."

Link left the room to go bathe. Again, HE NEEDS ONE! I continued going through Link's clothes. Next thing you know, I got to the underwear. Ew I don't know where its been! Whatever. I got the clothes. Hey that reminds me, why does he have a fever? Shouldn't he have a cold since we been in the RAIN? Again, whatever.

Link walked in wearing a robe. So that's what his legs look like O.o. I set the clothes on the bed and walked out. Now what? I walked into my/Zelda's room and decided to use the internet. Oh crap I left It in Link's room! Without thinking, I broke into Link's room and saw uhh... Parts of Link that I should never should had seen. Link turned around and saw me. Well this is akward...

"J-Jade! Haden't you ever heard of knocking?!" Link yelled blushing madly. I quickly looked away.

"S-Sorry I just want my laptop back." I said. Great. That image is stuck in my head for all eternaty.

"Jade you can look now." Link said with a hit of embarrassment in his voice I turned around to see link dresses in shorts and a T-shirt. Nice.

"Okay let's check you tempeture." I said. I grabbed a themometer and put it in his mouth.

"103 degrees. Your fever is going down." I explained puting anoher ice paxk (Aka a bag with ice in it. What? I'm not getting a REAL ice pack) on his head.

"Get some rest." I said and kissed his forehead. I walked out and stood on the diving platform. Well It is time. I jumped off and whislted as loud as I can. I did it!

A black bird came and took me. Never seen a black bird before. And out of all the birds in skyloft I just HAD to get the black one. I see how it is. I flew through the thunder cloud and landed on the isle of songs. (I did the windmill thing already)

After a comlicated puzzle I went inside. Okay.. now is the time! I took out the goddess sword (that I happily stole from Linky) and raised it up. The blade shined a lovely blue as I took a swing at the crest. The goddess came out.

(IN LINKS ROOM 3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW)

Fi stood up and woke Link up.

"Master, I have a message from the goddess. Let me read it to you." She began.

"WHAT?" Link stood up and realised that his sword is gone. Without changing, (not in knight's uniform :3) he threw on some shoes and ran out leaving a confused Fi.

"Mabey I should've stayed in the sword..." she wondered.

(BACK TO JADE'S POV)

I pulled out the harp (stolen. Gee I steal a lot.) And played Nayru's Wisdom. What lovely sound. There I'm done here.

"Jade!" Link yelled as he ran inside. Oops.

"Link..." I said calmly.

"What the hell are you doing here? I got worried you know! That was real stupid of you to just take my stuff and run out!" He screamed.

I slapped him.

"You Baka! (Uhh again that means idiot in Japanese. Aperantly, Jade prefers to say "Baka" over "Idiot" or "stupid" besides, ITS FUN!) Do you really think you could do all of this by yourself? Look at the state your in. Your sick! That was stupid of you to do all of that!" I yelled.

"So you took my stuff?"

"Borrowing."

"You couldn't wait?!"

"Stop acting like a child Link. I just got a song. Besides, that's no way to talk to a lady."

"Well excuuuuuuse me princess!"

"Ugh Let's just get back." I finished as I dragged Link out. The nerve on that guy!

When we got back to Link's room, Link sat down and I sat next to him.

"So feeling any better?" I asked plainly. He nodded. I could tell that he's lying. I felt his head. Still hot.

"Link..."

"It's just a fever." He said coldly. Sheesh. Who spat in his Tea?

"Link, fevers are dangerous! Just stay here. I'll go do the trial." I said getting up.

"Oh hell no!"

"Why not?"

"Because-"

"Oh I get! It's because I'm a girl!"

"..."

"That's what I thoug!" I said walking out. Link grabbed my arm.

"Don't go." He said.

"Forgive me Link." I sighed. I knocked him out. Bam! That should do the trick.

I walked out and called for my bird. Should I go alone? What's the worst that can happen right?

* * *

**SHEESH JADE!**

**Who do you think is right? Jade or Link?**

**Honestly, I think that Link should just calm down and Jade shouldn't slap Linky OwO**


	15. And I was Like, BABY BABY BABY!

I hopped off my loftwing and landed in Lanyru dessert. Without a sailcloth. I landed on my two feet and stood in front of the trial gate. Mabey I should just turn back. No. I came too far. I took out the harp and played Nayru's Wisdom. The gate appeared. I closed my eyes and stabbed it.

I woke up in the trial. I'll explain the rules again.

There are 15 tears around the dessert. I need to collect them all without getting hit by a guardian. If I get hit once and I mean ONCE, it's Game Over. Need anymore direction? Go back to the chapter "busted"

"HEY NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" Zelda maniac (author) yelled.

"SORRY!" I yelled back. She glared at me and disappeared.

I stepped out of the ring. LET THE HUNGER GAMES BEGIN! I mean, all the guardians woke up and charged for me. I grabbed the first tear and they went back to sleep.

About half and hour later I completed it. Got my gift! Well I got two of them. They popped and became dobble clawshots. Weeeee!

The trial ended so I pulled my sword out from the ground. I put two of the extra clawshots in my pouch and headed forward.

"So your getting the flame without Link huh?" Someone asked behind me. I turned around to see that it was that girl from before. Hold the phone, since when can she speak hylian?

"My memory to speak had returned by the way." She said. Oh...

"Oh and my name is Hotone by the way. Now back to you. Why did you leave without Link?" She asked.

"Well he was sick and-"

" You really are stupid aren't you? You do know that Link is supossed to get the flame on HIS sword right?"

Oh my goddess shes right.

"You right! I gotta go!" I said running back to the bird statue.

"It fine now." A male voice said behind me. I turned around to see Link. Oh crap I'm dead.

"I'm sorry..." I said slowly. Link sighed and gave me a hug.

"I should be the one saying sorry." Link said as he kissed my forehead. "Just don't do that again you got me worried."

"Okay. And I'm sorry for slapping you, and knocking you out... and stealing you stuff." I said.

"And for stealing my heart." He finished.

"Aww..." Hotone said behind us.

"Before you two do anything... funny, I got jade a little something." She finished. She pulled out a blue orb and tossed it to me. I looked into it and more memories came back.

(FLASH BACK)

I was 12 years old in the kingdom. I was practicing on burning stuff. I got bored and walked down the hallway. I opened one door that I never been to. It was a library. I walked inside and pulled out one book from the shelf.

_"The book of_ spells" It read. I held onto it and ran out the library.

(END OF MEMORY)

I dropped the orb and held my hands out. The book appeared. Sweet! I flipped through pages to see all of the spells. Fun.

"Well we should head back now" Link said as he walked to the bird statue. I followed him.

When we got back, I ran to my room and jumped on the bed. I opened my book and started reading. I got a lot of spells to learn.

(NEXT MORNING AND IN JADES POV)

I woke up and saw black feathers everywhere. Typical. I got up and got dressed. Put my book inside my adventure pouch. What? If I'm some 'lost' heroine that has magical powers then I should get reading right?

I walked down the hall to see Cawlin, One of Groose's buddies, standing there holding a letter. I smirked.

"So you wrote a letter to Karane huh?" I smiled. He turned around and blushed.

"H-How did you know?" He stammered.

"I know a lot Cawlin, and if your to embarrassed to personally give it to her than I will." I said.

"O-Okay..." he said as he handed it to me.

Hmm Should I really give it to her? Or the hand in the toilet?

Well I am a goody goody so I'll give it to her...

But the evil side of me says give it to the hand in the toilet.

Link walked out of his room and saw me holding a letter.

"Sheesh Jade I didn't know that you were already popular with the men." He said.

"Jealous?" I giggled.

"As if!"

"Well good because this isn't a letter for me."

"Then why do you have it?"

"Cawlin asked me to give it to Karane."

"Cawlin?!"

"Yes"

"And Karane?"

"Yup!"

Link stopped talking and looked at the bathroom. My mouth dropped.

"Oh my goddess! Your thinking about giving this paper to the person in the bathroom.

"Am not!"

I rolled my eyes and walked into the classroom. There was Karane.

"Hey Karane, here. This is a letter from Cawlin." I said as I gave it to her. She looked at it and opened it.

"Well... some handwriting..." she said. I sighed. Karane has a crush on Pipit and Pipit likes her back. They just can't confess.

"Oh so Cawlin likes me Huh?" She asked as she bit her lip. I nodded.

"Listen, I know that you like Pipit and all so you should do what your mind wants. I mean he's a nice guy but Cawlin is kinda... You know, part of groose's gang and he hid Link's Loftwing causing him to nearly back out from the ceremony. Pipit helped Link find it. I think it would be better if you confess to Pipit." I said slowly. She blushed.

"But I don't even know if he Likes me back..." she sighed.

"Trust me, he will DIE for you!" I winked. She nodded.

"I'll do it!" She said.

"Good take all the time you need to gather up your courage." I smiled and walked out. Karane is a good person with a good heart. Cawlin is well.. the part of him and the rest doing such a thing to link is unforgivable. That wasent funny. That was strait up retarded. Whatever. I turned around to see Cawlin running into Groose's room. Well that was quick. I walked upstairs and saw Karane and Pipit talking. I walked over to them.

"Jade thanks to you I got myself a wonderful girlfriend. I really owe you." Pipit smiled.

Just then, a large golden ball of light appeared between karane and Pipit. It flew over to my hands. I knew what it was.

I GOT 5 GRADITUDE CRYSTALS!

"Thanks but I already got what I wanted from you, your happiness. Congrats on the relationship!" I said as I walked away. I walked inside Link's room to see him playing the harp.

"That is such a lovely song." I said as I sat down next to him.

"Thanks... It was just Nayru's wisdom." He blushed.

"You have such a good taste on music too." I smiled.

"So do you,"

"Wait you know some of the music from my century?"

"Yea. I even know Justin Bieber."

Holy pickles Link knows the Biebs.

"Do you Like him?" I asked.

"No." He laughed.

"_I know you love me_" I sang. Who DOESNT love the song "baby" I already know that I'm killing Link slowly.

_"I know you care!"_ He sang. Cool the people outside of the room will be like, "WTF?"

_"You shout whenever,"_ I sang.

_"And I'll be there." _

_"You want my Love"_

_"You want my heart."_

_"And we will never ever ever be apart!"_ We kept singing till chorus.

_"And I was like BABY BABY BABY OHH, LIKE BABY BABY BABY NOO! LIKE BABY BABY BABY OH! I tbought you always be mine!" _We both sang at the same time.

"SHADUP!" Someone said behind the door. We both nearly DIED laughing. Oh don't give us that look our singing was FABOULOUS! (Not Ghiri fabulous though)

Later on that day we went to Lanyru. We walked up to small ship that was broken. I walked over and hit the time stone. A little bit of the area was restored and a robot came to life.

"Cool we can use the ship." Link said cheerfuly. I Punched his arm.

"Baka, That ship belongs to that robot!" I said.

"Okay first, Ouch. Second, What does Baka mean?" Link asked. Sheesh I thought he knows Japanese I mean Zelda was MADE in japan right?

"It means Stupid now let's go." I sighed dragging him to the robot.

"Hmm... Who are you Bzzt? Some humans vrrm?" The robot said. I forgot his name what was it?

"My Name is Link. And this is Jade. Who are you?" Link asked.

"Who am I brrrzrrt? I am the proud skipper of the ship that protects _Nayru's Flame _phweep!" He said proudly. SKIPPER! That's the name!

"Nayru's Flame?" Link asked. Skipper turned around and looked at the sand sea.

"...It was the day of the storm, phoo-weep... My crew and I were navigating the seas as usual, vrrm..." He said sadly.

"What happened?" Link said. I was silent since I had nothing to say. I do feel pity for the pirate...

"...Those brutes, bzzt... the pirates, suddenly attacked us, brrzt."

"What for?"

"They were after Nayru's Flame, zzpt."

"What happened to your crew?"

"My crew was imprisoned... vrrr... and I was thrown into the sea!"

"How did you get here?"

"I drifted on the current to this port, vrrrrm... After that, I took this boat and went searching for my ship and crew, but they were nowhere to be found bzzt."

"I'm so sorry" I said Finally talking.

"It's alright... It haunts me, wondering where my ship could be, phweep... I bet my hat they've turn the ship invisible and are hiding out somewhere, vrrm! You can't see it." Skipper said sadly.

"Invisible?" Link asked.

"In order to protect Nayru's flame, the ship has a function that allows it to become invisible vweep..."

"Well skipper, we are seeking for the flame to help us find someone important." I said.

"You say you're searching for Nayru's Flame, bzzt? Oh... So you need Nayru's Flame to find someone important to you, vrrrm.."

"Yes"

"In that case, you should help me search for my ship and crew, phweep!"

"Okay!" Link and I said at the same time.

When we got on the boat, I could already see the ship.

"I SEE IT!" I Yelled pointing to it. Link got confused.

"Jade I don't see anything." Link sighed. I growled and Drew out my sword. I threw it so far that it hit the ship. The ship turned visible after that. Skipper and Link were amazed.

* * *

After we got there, I climbed up the ladder and looked around. Dust, Dust, and more dust.

10 minutes later we got to the mini boss room. The Dreadfuse was there just looking over at the sea of sand.

"Let me do this Link." I said as I walked up front.

"Don't do it." Link begged. It was too late because the wall separated us and I was on the side with the Dreadfuse. I took a deep breath and stepped forward. The monster turned around and saw me.

"Hey Capitan, still keeping this ship even with nothing on it I see." I said casually as I stepped forward. Dread drew out his sword and growled.

"Sorry Old man but it's time to let this ship go." I growled as I got out my sword that it got out from the ship.

Well it's time for me to fight on my own!

* * *

**JADE LET'S JUST HOPE THAT YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING...**

**ZELDA MANIAC,**

**OUT!**


	16. Gone

**Hey people!**

**So I was checking my Views and I saw something, **

******1,157 **Views

**22 read The last chapter the last time I checked.**

**Feels Like all my work had gone to waste.**

**Should I stop writing this OC story and make a fresh one?**

**Btw SORRY ABOUT THE LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER I SWEAR IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!**

* * *

we charged toward each other. I slashed at it several times. It nearly got off but it only lost one weapon. Now it has that tiny, but sharp blade. I kept slashing at it. It blocked my attack and took a swing at my side. Blood was rushing out but I just gritted my teeth.

"Suck it up Jade.." I told myself. I tried to knock it off the second time but it just lost it's tiny but sharp blade and turns into an electric hook.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I yelled as I took another swing. Scervo (**A.N Sorry I looked up the real name and it was really called a Scervo -_- im so lame**) blocked that attack and stabbed my leg. Pain ran inside me. I screamed in agony.

"JADE!" Link yelled jumping the fence. The fence was so sharp that link's hands were bleeding. I stopped Looking at Link and continued fighting. Scervo stabbed my arm. Electricity ran through me. I was screaming. I couldn't fight so good anyways...

Why did I even do this in the first place? He was only a mini boss! If I can't defeat this guy, then I would be dead when I fight Tentalus.

I trust my sword at His chest and he fell off the edge of the ship.

BAM!

He fell into the sand sea!

(LINK'S POV)

She actually did it. It wasent for long though. She looks like she is going to fall. I ran over to her and she fell. I caught her.

"Link... this hurts so bad..." She said as tears came to her eyes. I dug through my adventure pouch and pulled out some red potion.

"Here." I said. She sighed and drank it.

"The chest Link..." She said as she pointed to the treasure chest. I sighed and sat her down.

"Are you kidding? I think your a little more important right now." I said. She gave me a weak smile.

"That should had been me... I should had fought the monster and get hurt. It already hurts me to see you like this." I sighed.

"Link... I am a heroine. I can take as much pain as you... Us heroes should had each other's back." She said. She yawned and Looked at the sunset and smiled.

She looked at my bleeding hands and then grabbed them. Coldness went through my hands. The bleeding stopped and my hands looks as good as new.

"It's a healing spell. It can only do recovery to mild cuts. Not deep cuts like this..." she said.

"Thank you." I said as I kissed her cheek. She blushed and rested her head on my shoulder. Night time fell over us and Jade transformed. I smiled and ran my fingers along the wings. She laughed.

"That tickles." She giggled.

"I know it does. We should get some rest." I yawned as I laid down. She smiled again and rested her head on my chest. I felt my face heat up. She just looks so cute with her hair all over the place and the innocent look on her face.

"Are you okay, Link?" She asked.

"Y-Yes I'm fine." I stammered. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

(Jade's POV)

I woke up next morning to see Link's tunic off. I guess since it was so hot in the desert that he took it off. Before Link wakes up, I sighed and went over to the treasure chest. I opened it.

I GOT A BOW!

I walked over to Link and tossed it down near him. That woke him up.

"Morning Jade." He yawned as he sat up.

"Link, you got hot last night so you took off a lot of clothes. And I already opend the chest and got you a bow and arrow." I explained. Link's face turned pink and he threw his tunic,boots, and hat on. I laughed. It wasent for long though because my stomach growled.

"Link got any food on you?" I asked. He shook his head. I sighed in frustration.

"Why don't you look in the book?" Link asked.

"Because that would make too much sense." I pouted. He rolled his eyes.

"Well what do you want me to do? Just open a magical portal that leads to a kitchen?" I said sarcastically as I made a circle with my finger.

"Kinda. You just did." He sighed. What the heck? I am so confused. I looked into the portal and guess what? It was my house!

"Wait here." I said walking into it. He grabbed my arm.

"You can't just carelessly walk into-"

"It's my house."

"Oh..."

I walked in and went to the fridge. As usaul there is NOTHING in the fridge. I'll just order a pizza...

Oops I was supossed to get back!

"Jade the portal is closing!" Link yelled. I reached into the cupborad and pulled out somthing random. I ran back inside the portal then BOOM! closed.

"What is that?" Link asked pointing to my random choice. I looked at the label.

Cheerios.

Well, It's the best I got.

"Link open your mouth." I sid sweetly. He got confused but did so. I reached into the bag and pulled out a handfull of them. I stuffed then in his mouth after that :3.

"That is this?" Link asked after swallowing.

"Cereal!"

"What?"

"Eat the Damn food!"

"Okay..." he said as he stuck his hand inside it. I took a handful and started reading my book. How did I do that? I was just being sarcastic... Lately I had been doing a lot of Accidental spells recently. Like one time I Accidentally blew up a remlit. Remlit guts everywhere. It still haunts me to think I will blow something or SOMEONE important. Another time was when I was warming up my bath, I stuck my hand in it and the water froze. Took forever for it to thaw out. Everyone stank the next day. Last night I turned myself into a man. I was Looking into a mirror and I held my hand up. BAM! I was a guy. Took me all night to figure out the Gender swap spell but I got it! The last time is that I put Cawlin in a dress :3. Wasn't much of an accident though but HEY! it was funny :3.

"We should get going now." I sighed as I stood up. Link grabbed my shoulder- my injured one. I screamed in pain and smacked Link's hand off. He gave me an apoligy. I sighed.

"So first, we need to go find Skipper's crew." I said pointing to an area on the map. "We should find it here."

"Jade, even if we do find them they will be-"

"Hand me your bow." I ordered. He sighed and gave it to me. I drew back the arrow. Link walked up behind me and grabbed my hands.

"Your supossed to set it here and also, this needs to be drawn back more." He said as he pulled the string back further. And using MY hands. I felt my face heat up.

"Ready? Aim, FIRE!" He yelled as I released it. It strucked the time shift stone and the ship changed from dull, sandy, old boat, to a Brightly painted new ship. Nice...

(SOME TIME LATER)

After we saved the crew, we went to the boss room. Before Link could insert the key he saw me shaking.

"It's okay. The boss won't be that bad." He smiled. Yea.. a GIANT MAN EATING SQUID THAT CAN SINK THE SHIP WITH ME IN IT!

He opened the door and then,

BOOM!

a giant tenticle appeared out of the ship.

"GAHH GET ME OFF OF THIS SHIP WERE GOING TO DROWN WHY MUST IT END LIKE THE TITANIC AND-"

Link picked me up.

"Let's get out of here!" He yelled as he ran. A tenticle blocked our path and knocked us back. It wrapped itself around me and held me up. I was panicking.

"LINK!" I screamed as it threw me against the wall. I stood up and froze the tenticle.

"Lets go." I said as I tried to stay calm. When we got out, the water was calm. I walked out to the water and looked down.

A tenticle came out and grabbed me. I screamed in fear as it pulled me down. I was struggling but it got worse. The sun fell down and the moonlight shone over me. I burned the tenticle and swimmed out. Link was there looking at me. I was wearing a differerent outfit. Insted of wearing a black frilly dress, black kneesocks, and midnight blue flats, I looked like... the form I had in my nightmare!

(Flashback from chapter 5)

_I had pale skin grey hair so long that it almost touched the ground. I had a grey silky strapless dress that went down between my thigh and knees with long black gloves. I had white flats on with long black kneesocks. On my back was black feathered wings. I looked like a dark angel now._

(End)

(Links POV)

Jade looks... Different...

She opened her eyes revealing blood red eyes.

"Your going to wish that you never grabbed me like that." She growled with a dark voice. What's going on?

"About time you bring your REAL self out" A familiar voice said behind me. I turned around to see Ghirahim standing there smirking. Now I'm REALLY confused!

"Fuck off Ghirahim." She spat. I gasped in shock. She nevers says that kind of language!

"Oy Bitch, come over here already!" Ghirahim shouted. I slashed my sword at him.

"Never. Call. Jade. A. Bitch." I said coldy. He rolled his eyes and pushed me back. I grunted.

He Walked up to Jade and placed two fingers onto her forehead.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I Yelled running again. Another tenticle came out and grabbed me.

"I'm sorry Link, but your precious little gem has to. Master's orders." He said. Jade's eyes went wide as a beam of light came out of her forehead and forming into a little ball of light above Ghirahim's hand. 5 seconds later the Light ball turned into a green orb with a triforce on it. Ghirahim had no intrest in it so he threw it aside. I yelled Jade's name but she said nothing. She closed her eyes and fainted into Ghirahim's arms.

"Sorry to leave you like this, but I really needed her." He smirked as he held Jade. I guess it's called craddling.

"RELEASE HER!" I yelled breaking free of the tenticle's grip. The monster popped out from the sea and looked at me. It has tenticles for hair, arms, and mabey the legs! It had one eye too. It was a dead giveaway...

"Sorry Linky but I gotta go!" He said dissapearing in a mist of diamonds- along with Jade. I was soo angry right now that I shot the monster's eye with my bow and slashed at it furiously. It died after that.

I should be getting Nayru's flame but I walked over to the green orb that Ghirahim threw. I picked it up and looked into it. I saw Jade there. I felt warm tears falling down my face right now.

I failed...

I failed to protect her...

Just Like I failed protecting Zelda...

I gripped onto the orb and looked up.

I was angry, no scrach that

I was pissed.

The tears came down harder and I couldn't hold my anger in anymore.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU GHIRAHIM!" I screamed into the sky

* * *

**UH OH *Dodging flying fruit***

**I DIDN'T MEAN TO!**

**T.T Poor Linky...**


	17. The past

***Reading Driftedisy's review* O.o *Slaps Herself** IM SUCH A HIPOCRITE :3 **

**IN THE LAST CHAPTER-**

_"Sorry Linky but I gotta go!" He said dissapearing in a mist of diamonds- along with Jade. I was soo angry right now that I shot the monster's eye with my bow and slashed at it furiously. It died after that._

_I should be getting Nayru's flame but I walked over to the green orb that Ghirahim threw. I picked it up and looked into it. I saw Jade there. I felt warm tears falling down my face right now._

_I failed..._

_I failed to protect her..._

_Just Like I failed protecting Zelda..._

_I gripped onto the orb and looked up._

_I was angry, no scrach that_

_I was pissed._

_The tears came down harder and I couldn't hold my anger in anymore._

_"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU GHIRAHIM!" I screamed into the sky_

* * *

**WHAT HAPPENED TO JADE? WELL READ THIS THING AND I'LL SHOW YOU!**

* * *

(Link's POV)

I came back to skyloft and saw my Loftwing and Jade's Loftwing flying around together. I smiled a bit.

"Hey Link!" Headmaster Gaepora called out. I truned my head around.

"Yes?" I asked plainly.

""I came to check on you and Jade." He winked. I frowned.

"Jade is gone..." I said sadly.

"I-I'm sorry that I bringed her up"

"It's fine" I said walking to my room. I closed the door and flopped onto my bed. Fi came out from my sword.

"Master, I sensed a 96% chance that the orb you picked up contains Chiyoko's memories." She said. "Look inside of it"

I pulled out the orb and looked at it. I can see her memories. But there was one painful memory that hurts me also.

**(12 Years ago in Japan)**

I stood there watching Jade's memory. She looked 5 years old. She was quite cute I will say that. Her hair was shoulder lenth and she was wearing a blue nightgown. She was also dragging a teddy bear. Aww...

I heard yelling from another room. Jade stood up, not knowing that I was there. I guess I'm invisible. I followed her into the a room. I saw two adults yelling.

Thoose adults...

They must be her parents...

"Mommy? Daddy?" she said softly. Aww She's so CUTE! Okay back to the memory. The mother was crying and the father was yelling.

"You BITCH!" The father yelled as he threw a bottle at her. Ouch.

"YOU MONSTER!" The mother yelled. My hand went over my mouth. This is how Jade was raised? Does her parent's have ANY shame?

"IM TIRED OF ALWAYS KISSING YOUR ASS!" The father yelled throwing another bottle at the mother. The mother ducked and then,

SMASH!

The bottle hit Jade In the forehead. She was knocked out after that. I gasped in shock.

(1 hour later still in the memory)

I appeared at the hospital. Jade woke up. Bandages around her head. I felt her pain. Her mother walked in and sat down near her.

"I'm sorry Jade... This is all Mommy's fault." She said as tears went to her eyes. I wonder what happened.

"What happend to Daddy?" She asked.

"Daddy... was arrested.." She said. I gasped. He father went to jail? I tried to leave the room but I can't. Jade doesen't know where, or what is happening to her father. This is what she knows.

"What does arrested mean?" Jade asked.

"He will be gone for a while." She said solfty. I feel like a knife just stabbed me in the chest. Tears went to MY eyes.

How can she live with such a painful Memory? Her own dad? Arrested?

With Jade in the hospital because of this? A glass bottle thrown by her own Father? Hitting her in the forehead?

Just then I remembered something,

That red mark on her forehead. That's how she got it!

This must hurt so bad!

**(Time skip to 7 years later) **

I appered at the airport (Jade told me this kind of stuff) and saw Jade and her mother getting off a plane. Where did they go?

"So This is America?" Jade asked looking around. So they are in America? I'm guessing that Jade is now 12 years old. She was wearing a green shirt with a triforce on it along with blue shorts. Her hair got a little longer too.

"Yes, We are here to start a new life!" Her mother smiled warmly. WHAT DID THAT WOMAN SEE IN JADE'S FATHER!?

Jade kept smiling.

**(Time skip to 4 years later)**

I appeared in Jade's house. Nice place.

"Aww yea summer time is here!" Jade laughed throwing her backpack on the ground. **(A.N Notice how this is the 1rst Chapter?)**

I guess this is Jade when she's 16 years old. I followed her to a TV and watched her turn it on.

_Legend of Zelda Skyward sword_

Wired...

The lights went out and Ghirahim came out from the TV. Creepy...

"Its time to come with me..." He stepped of of the flat screen TV like it was just a door and grabbed her waist and pulled her in.

"HEY GET YOUR PAWS OFF OF ME!" Jade screamed trying to throw some punches on him.

"gee arent you the fighting one?" He smiled and smacked her so hard that she passed out.

That jerk..

(END OF MEMORY)

Is that all she been through? I wounder how she can smile with all of thoes memories...

I stood up and walked outside.

Will I ever see her again?

**(MEANWILE IN JADE'S POV)**

I woke up and looked around the place. Red walls, black carpet, and a grey bed. Looks Dead...

"It's about time you wake up." A man said walking in. Who is he?

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Ghirahim and you?" He asked.

My name...

Who am I?

Why can't I remember anything?!

"No Idea" I said.

"Do you know anything?"

"No."

"Do you know Link?"

"Link who?"

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!**

**Audience: *Readys fruit***

**Me: Oh sweet mother of din...**


	18. Dark princess

***covered in fruit* OKAY YOU LADIES WANT TO SEE IT SO HERE IT IS!**

* * *

Ghirahim smiled. I on the other hand am confused (**A.N if you can't remember anything you MIGHT go crazy) **

"What's my name?!" I said trying to stay calm. Should I trust this guy?

"Your name is Chiyoko Airi Starlight dear, and you, are the princess of darkness.' He grinned. So I am supoosed to be a dark princess huh?

"Your father, on the other hand is in trouble. And if you want to save him so badly, then you have to listen to everything I say." He smirked.

"Hold the phone, I am the PRINCESS so you have to listen to everything I say!" I growled. He rolled his eyes.

"And do you remember anything?"

"No..."

"Exacally! Now we are going to Eldin Volcano first. I need to check on something..." He said as he walked out.

"Where am I?" I asked as I got out of bed. I brushed my grey hair out of my face.

"Your castle, Which is located in Anun." He said while walking out. l sighed and brushed off my black dress. I opened the door and walked out the walked down the hallway in my black kneesocks. I stepped into black flats and walked outside.

Dead grass.

Grey dead grass. Was this place ever beautiful?

A bridge over a black river. I thought water was blue...

I saw a large town near the mountains. I was curios so I went over. I did had wings but I don't know how to fly.

When I reached the town, I saw people there. They all looked at me and bowed. They all looked pale and dark. they all had no wings. Wired... I walkede up to someone. He was my age with black hair and grey eyes. He had on a green shirt and black pants. ABOUT TIME SOMEONE HAD A COLOR WITHOUT RED BLACK AND GREY!

"What is this place?" I asked him. Whispers were in the air.

"Starlight town." He said.

"Oh, well may I have a tour? I kinda lost a lot of my memory." I asked softly. Everyone grunted. I heared some of them mumble,

"Him?!"

"Lucky!"

"He get's to show Princess Chiyoko around?"

"I'm jelous..."

He nodded and held out his hand. I took it and we walked around town.

"As you should know, this land is called Anun. And this is Starlight town. Over there is..." He showed me around the place. Dull greyish colors. I saw a little purple and orange around the place.

"Why does everything look so dead?" I asked.

"The king himself." He sighed.

"My father..."

"Yes."

"I never knew that... What is your name?" I asked.

"Isamu..." He said blushing. "They are right, You look even more beautiful up close..."

I Blushed.

"Thank you..." I smiled. Just then, a message rang through my head.

_"Chiyoko? Where the hell are you?! Come back to the castle this instant!" _Ghirahim yelled. I sighed and turned around.

"I'm sorry Isamu but i have to go, nice meeting you!" I said running off. I heard people running up to Isamu saying,

"Wow you must be the LUCKIEST guy on earth."

"How was she?"

"Shy must relly like you!"

"Don't be crazy she's WAY out of your leauge!"

I smiled and ran so fast that my wings started flapping and my feet left the ground. I flew back to the castle meeting a angry Ghirahim.

"Lighten up will you? I just want to take a look around the place." I said. He just sighed and opened a portal. I looked inside to see bright colors.

"Let's go." Ghirahim ordered. I rolled my eyes and walked in.

For some reason I feel like I know this room. Red walls and drawings on it. I flew up and read it.

"Two gates of time?" I asked. Ghirahim smiled brightly and hugged me.

"A SECOND gate of time?" He said. I sighed. Sometimes Ghirahim can be a real freak.

_creaakk~_

The door just opened and a Tall man wearing a green tunic walked in. I feel like... I know him... from somewhere...

"Aww Linky you just had to be here." Ghirahim teased. Linky?

"Are you gay?" I asked him. 'Linky's' eyes went wide and he looked at me.

"Jade!" He yelled.

**(Link's Pov)**

"Who's Jade?" She asked rasing an eyebrow.

"You!" I said back.

"My name isn't 'Jade' my name is Chiyoko Starlight, Princess of darkness and future ruler of Anun!"

"What?"

"I guess your name is Linky right?"

"It's...Link." I said sadly.

"Chiyoko, that guy is our enemy... Destroy him." Ghirahim said. What? Did Jade get brainwashed again?

"Yes Ghirahim..." She said as she took out the Starlight sword. I drew out my sword.

"Jade this isn't like you!" I yelled dodging an attack from her.

"My name isn't Jade for the last time!" she yelled as she stabbed my leg. I screamed.

"You don't remember me at all?!" I asked.

"I can't remember you at all!" She said. "I can't remember anything except my name, my purpose, and how to fight!"

She kept attacking me but I kept blocking.

"Why aren't you fighting?!" She yelled.

"Is that all you guys can think of? Kill kill kill? The real Jade knows that!"

"Shut up!" She screamed as she hit my adventure bag. It ripped and all of my weapons and potions spilled out. My orb fell out and rolled near her foot.

(Jade's POV)

What's this?

I picked it up and looked at it. memories came back to me.

"My name is Jade Starlight." I said. Link's mouth dropped.

"Give me that orb!" Ghirahim yelled running towads me. Link blocked me with his sword.

"Leave. Her. Alone." He growled.

"Link..." I said said sofly.

"Keep looking at it!" He ordered me. I turned around and continued looking at it.

"I am 16 years old and I attened at C. K McClatchy High school located in Sacremento California, I am American based off my dad. And-" I stopped talking and walked up to Ghirahim.

I slapped him.

"You! Your the reason why I'm here! And you are the reason I lost my memory!" I yelled.

"Okay you got me." He smirked.

"but why?"

"Because you the most powerful person next to your father." He smirked. "Besides, your pretty."

I scoffed and looked at the orb a little more. Ghiri grabbed it and shattered it. My mouth dropped.

"Now your going to get it!" I yelled as I kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine. Link broke out laughing.

'You little brat! I don't care if your alive or not!" He yelled as he drew out both of his swords. I took out the Starlight sword and charged for him. We clashed swords together. Ghiri used his extra sword and slashed my head.

_Ching!_

Chunks of my hair fell to the ground. My hair was now shoulder length.

"MY HAIR!"I cried as I stabbed Ghirahim. He laughed.

"Are all girls obsesed with their hair?" He chuckled as he grabbed my sword and tossed it aside. I was screwed.

"Jade!" Link yelled as he charged for Ghirahim

"Back off this is my fight!" Ghirahim shouted as he pushed Link back.

"Time to DIE!" Ghiri yelled as he pushed me to the ground. He raised his sword and I waited for the stab and...

_Swing!_

I opened my eyes and saw Hotone blocking his attack.

"Hotone..." I said softly. She didn't look back because she was in combat with Ghirahim.

"I saw you the other day with Ghirahim." She said as she stabbed Ghirahim a few times. I gasped.

"What hap-" I was cut off.

"I lost..." Hotone said as she fell to the ground. She was stabbed in the heart. Link recovered and looked at her.

"H-Hotone!" He shouted as he ran over to her.

"You little pest!" He yelled as he stabbed Link.

I screamed to see my two closest friends fall to the ground.

* * *

**WHAT? MORE CLIFFYS!**

**Audience: IT'S LIKE YOUR ASKING US TO COVER YOU IN FRUIT!**

**Me: O.o**

**Btw **

**Hotone- Meaning "Harp sound"**

**Isamu- Meaning "Courage"**

**BYE! *Get's hit by watermelon***

**X.X**


	19. Goodbye

***Sniff* Sorry about the short chapter Ya'll**

**Oh and DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS!**

* * *

I tuned around. my grey hair *Yes she was still in Chiyoko from* flew up into the air.

"I'll never forgive you for this." I said. Fire surrounded me. This MUST be anger.

"Sorry but I don't have time for this. Later!" He laughed as he dissapeared into diamonds. I ran up to Hotone and link and grabbed each of thier hands.

"I'm sorry guys." I said softly.

"Jade... Take this. It's for Link." Hotone said solfty. She handed me a fairy.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me... Do it now." she said.

I grabbed a bottle containing a fairy and pulled off the lid and let it sprinkle the magic dust on Link. The fairy circled around Link and the hole in his chest closed up. The blood on his face dissapeared. His eyes were still closed though.

"Jade... I'm sorry that I failed to protect you... I'll always be your friend." Hotone smiled.

"HOTONE DON'T" I yelled. She closed her eyes and never opened them,ever.

**(Four days later)**

Me and Link took Hotone back to skyloft yesterday. The funeral was today. It was brave of her to sacrafice her life for Link. But I wasn't satified. Sure I'm happy to have Link but...

Even though I hardly met Hotone and I don't knw how she lost HER memory and how she got it back, she was like my... What was her name?

Hotone was like my Shiek, I think that was his name. She was always there when I needed her and... I'ts my fault she is dead. If I could use my magic better she wouldn't have to defend me.

I was back to my Jade Starlight look. My hair wasn't shoulder legnth in this form. I was wearing a black dress (That I found in Zelda's drawer) with black heels.

Link Was wearing a black shirt and pants. he looked at me with sad eyes and held my hand.

Yes, we were at her grave. I stood there with flowers in my hand. Too bad we were the only ones there...

"Got something to say about Hotone?" Link asked looking at the grave. I sighed and looked down.

"Hotone... even though we hardly knew each other... your were always there to guide me and protect me. And..." I stopped talking because I was crying. Link pulled me into a hug. I Will avenge her death. Ghirahim will pay but for now...

Goodbye... Hotone...


	20. Mints

**X3 SORRY ABOUT KILLING HOTONE FOLKS! GO KILL GHIRI FOR THAT BECAUSE IT WAS NOT ON THE SCRIPT! **

**Ghiri: SORRY!**

**Hotone: WHY MUST I DIE?**

**Me: WELL LINK COULDN'T DIE!**

**Hotone: T.T**

* * *

**(Two Days later)**

Link and I came back from Lanyru Desert today so I can get Nayru's Flame. For some reason Link wasn't talking much. Did I do something wrong? I really wanted to meet Zelda since I never did. I really wanted to see her!

It's been two months since I've been in this video game. And I really needed a vacation... I already know my fate and why I am here but sometimes, I can get homesick. I sighed and walked inside my room. I walked up to the book shelf and serched for my book.

Huh?

That's wired.

I couldv'e sworn that my book was there...

I spent half an hour looking for it. I wasn't in my room. I searched everywhere! Oh my glob I'm dead...

**(The next Day)**

I sighed and knocked on Link's door. I couldn't find it yesterday...

Link opened the door and walked out.

"You ready?" Link asked. I nodded and handed him a muffin.

"Eat it." I said plainly. He took it and ate it.

"What's the matter Jade?" Link asked. I sighed.

"I lost my book." I said. He sighed and pulled it out.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"You left it in my room." He smiled. I thanked him and kissed his cheek. Just then, something appeared over my head. My memory was still blury...

Gratitude Crystal! Yea that's what it was! Link took it and grabbed my hand. We walked outside and jumped off Skyloft. Today we are going to see the second gate and go see Zelda! I was so excited that I could EXPLODE! When we got there, I saw the Old lady (Yes I forgot her name) and Groose there.

"Ah your sword!" Old lady smiled. "There can be no doubt. The sacred flame have purified your blades. Well done, Link and Chiyoko. Your swords holds tremendous power. That power is called the sacred force."

"Sacred force?" Link and I said at the same time. She nodded.

"It is a divine power left to us by the gods of old. The same power that that is spoken of in the ballad of the Goddess. To look upon you is to see that same great power, now flowing through you and the sword you carry. Come, Link and Chiyoko. You must now open the Gate of Time. Now that the sacred force dwells within your blade, strike the Gate of Time with a Skyward Strike and it will surely awaken. Climb upon the pedestal and **show the gate your sword's power!**" She said.

That was a lot to take in... Link and I stood upon the pedestal and Link raised his sword. I copied him and Light went to my sword. I felt something... sting...

_CRASH!_

"What was THAT?" I yelled as I fell over.

"No... I fear the _seal has given way once again. _That _terrible beast _is awakening even as we speak." Granny cried.

"How?!" Link asked.

"It is likely that the monster reacted to the sacred power given off by your sword. I wish it had not happened, but there was no other way to open the gate. So it goes... Link, you must imprison the beast once again." She said.

What about me?

"All right! Bring it on!" Groose cheered. We all looked at him.

"This is what I've been waiting for. It's time to break out my new toy! Trust me, that flabby bag of teeth doesn't stand a chance." He said. I giggled.

"Well? What are we waiting for? I'm heading out there!" He finished as he ran and I followed him outside.

"Hey Jade!" Groose yelled. I looked up to see him.

"Try not to drool on your shirt as you stare at this amazing superweapon I've been working on! I call it... The groosenator!" He said proudly. I can't stop giggling.

"Leaves you speechless, doesn't it? That's only natural. yYou wouldn't believe how much time I put into building this beauty. First..." He went on about his weapon and it sounds interesting!

"Anyways, I'll call out when she's ready!" He winked. I nodded and jumped all the way down to the bottom. Link did the same and pulled out his sailcloth. The Imprisoned- Yes I remember his name! Anyways, It came out and growled at us.

"HEY LOSER! THERE IS A NEW PRODUCT AND IT'S CALLED A **MINT**!" I yelled. Link broke out laughing. The monster got really pissed off at me.

"COME ON! LET'S FIGHT!" I yelled and drew out my sword.

* * *

**-_- Jade... You told the monster to have a mint...**

**Jade: WELL IT'S BREATH SMELLS!**

**Me: It can't...**

**Imprisoned: *Roars in My face***

**Me: PEE YUU! *Gets out mints***

**Imprisoned: O.o**


	21. Zelda's sacrifice

I ran up to it's toes and attacked them. They smell bad.

I REALLY need to take a shower after this...

I popped on of it's toes and some wired juice came out. I screamed in discust. I think I'm gonna puke...

"HEY!" Groose yelled. "IT'S READY!"

"FIRE!" I yelled. Groose nodded and fired. The monster roared and fell over.

"LINK! NOW!" I ordered since Link is on the other side. He nodded and pushed the stone in with his sword. The monster roared in pain and stood back up. It grew new toes and the stone came out of it's head agian. We did that for like half and hour and the monster had enough and exploded into black pieces. Then, the pieces form together and become back ito the seal.

"Quick Link!" I yelled. He nodded and sealed away the beast... For now...

We walked back inside and walked infront of the stone. I looked at granny and she nodded.

Link and I raised our swords and did a skyward strike in the stone. It turned into the gate of time. Link got cuorious and stuck his hand in it. The Gate opened leading to the past. We walked inside and came out the other side.

Impa stood there looking at us. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"She's waiting." She told us. We walked inside to see Zelda standing there.

"You came so for Link. I'm glad to see you." She smiled.

"Hi Zelda!" I said. Link stepped on my foot. Ow.

"I imagine Impa filled you in on everything We've traveled very far from home...to the distant this era, the wounds inflicted on the land during the battle between the goddess and the demon king known as Demise have not yet healed. All the fairy tales about that war we heard growing up in skyloft... Incredible as it may seem, they appear to be all to real. I think it's time you learned the whole story. Let me try to explain..." She said

IM HERE TOO ZELDA!

"The old gods created a supreme power that gave anyone who possessed it the ability to shape reality and fulfill any desire. They call it the Triforce. In his thirst to make the world his own, Demise readied a massive army of monsters for war. He sought to take the Triforce for himself by force. The goddess feared for her people. She used her power to send both them and the Triforce into the sky on a slice of earth she cut away from the land. This floating rock became the new home of our people. In time, it came to be known as Skyloft." She said.

More forgotten memory...

"After a long and fierce battle, the Goddess Hylia, succeeded in sealing away Demise. However, soon after the Demon king was imprisioned, it became clear that he seal would not hold long against his fearsome powers. Hylia had suffered grave injuries in her battl with the demon king. She knew that if he broke free again, there would be no stopping him. And if the demon king were to free himself, it would mean the end of the world for all beings of this land. In order to put an end to the demon king, Hylia devised two separate plans and set them both into motion." She sighd

Link's mouth dropped.

"End of the world?" I asked myself. She slowly walked down the steps.

"First, she created Fi. She made the spirit that resides in your sword that resides in your sword to serve a single purpose: To assist her chosen hero and princess on thier mission."

Cool she FINALLY mentions me!

"Her second plan... was to abandon her divine form and transfer her soul to the body of a mortal."

O.o

"She made this sacrifice, as you have likley guessed, so that the supreme power created by the gods could one day be used. For while the supreme power of the gods, all of it's power can never be wielded by one. Knowing this power was her last and only hope, the goddess gave up her divine powers and her immortal form."

Link was confused. I GOT IT! She turned to me and smiled.

"You probably figured it out by now, haven't you, Chiyoko?" She said. I nodded.

"We are the chosen heroes, and You... are the goddess as a mortal." I said in a soft tone. My hair got longer and greyish. My dress formed. I was In my princess form.

"The day of the ceremony, Ghirahim's tornado tosses you out of the sky and down to the world below. You were nearly captuerd by the demonic forces, but you were rescued at the last moment by the old woman who lives in the Sealed Grounds. You lost your memory as Hylia." I said softly.

"Correct. I set out at the goddess statues located in each temple across the land. Each statue stirred up memories within me. after I visited them all. Impa, an agent of the goddess, led me here... to the past.  
... All of this is part of the same great effort to prevent the revival of Demise. Stripped of his true physical form by the seal that binds him, he takes the shape of an abomination. But even in his hideous state, he's more than capable of devouring this land if we allow him to do what he desires...  
We must stop him from freeing himself from the seal that imprisons him. At any cost...  
That is why I intend to remain here in this time and place...To substain the seal as best as I can." She answered.

"Zelda..." Link said quietly.

"As long as you continue this vigil, we all may be able to prevent the demon king from fully reviving himself in our own time." I said. Link gasped at what I said.

"Shes right, I must maintain the seal that Hylia- rather, that I- created so long ago and keep it strong for as long as I am able. With the memories of my former life returnin to me, I can see now that this is my purpose. " She said.

"No!" Link cried.

"Link..." I started, "The goddess created Fi and the great blade she's a part of for very specific reasons. For the task of standing against Demise in in the Monstrous from he now assumes rest solely on your shoulders."

"Yes, Back in our own time, you and Chiyoko- or should I say Jade, already driven him back into his prison twice now. I can't thank you two enough for that." She smiled. Link smiled.

I feel like a third wheel...

"During your long jouney, you've grown so much." She said.

"What?" Link asked.

"I turned to face Link."

"Baka... You learned **wisdom** from solving devious puzzles and traps.

You gained **Power** by honing and tempering both yourself and your sword.  
And by overcoming the trials set before you by the goddess, you've found true **Courage**.  
Now that those qualities reside in you, you are worthy of wielding the power the old gods left behind for your kind. You can claim the Triforce." I said.

Link's eyes went wide. I walked behind Link. He and Zelda held hands and Link got on his knee. one hand over his chest.

"_**Valiant hero, You have endured many hardships and journeyed far in your quest to reach this place.."**_She said slowly. She got silent and looked at me. I sighed.

**_"Along your travles you have found wisdom, power, and for this I shall bless your sword with the goddess power. May it give your sword the strength to drive back the abomination that threatens this land!"_ **I yelled. The triforce appeared on his hand.

"The mark you see upon the back of your hand is proof that you are the hero of legend and that within you dwells sacred power. It is the mark of the Triforce. Stand now Link. Draw your sword." She ordered.

Link obeyed and stood up. He raised his sword skyward. His blade turned into the True master sword. Something flashed near me. That was my sword. I pulled it out and it turned into a black long sword with a star on it. I shruged and put it away. Right now, this is about Link.

Zelda turned away from Link.

"Link, before I say another word, I feel like I owe you an apology. You see, the mark of the triforce on your hand is a symbol of the greatest power in this world. If you can obtain the actual Triforce, we will have the power to vanquish Demise once and for all. The problem is, among the countless souls in this world, only a select few- those with an unbreakable spirit- can wield its might. It's impossible to know the true reason why the old gods created the Triforce. But I have a therory of my own." She said as she walked up the stairs.

"The gods created the triforce, yet they specifcally designed it so that thier own kind could neer use it's power. Somehow, I think that may have been their way of giving hope to all the mortal beings of the land. Which brings us back to you. To face Demise and give the land hope, the goddess, Hylia, needed someone with an unbreakable spirit. That someone is you two. But spirit alone wasn't enough. You had to overcome many trials and awaken the hero and heroine within you so that you could wield that supreme power.  
And so Hylia... I mean, and so I. I knew that if it meant saving Zelda, Link would throw himself headfirst into any danger, without even a moment's doubt... I-I..." She couldn't finished the last sentence.

"You used us." I said slowly. She got quiet and walked away futher up the steps. Link gae a a look saying,

"What the hell are you saying?"

I shrugged and focused back on Zelda.

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for pulling you into all of this, Link. But you hae to understand this is war an the fate of the land hangs in the balance. I need your strength to tip the scales in our favor... All that may be well intentioned and true, but it doesn't mean it's right... and it doesn't excuse my actions. But I'm prepared to pay the price for what I've done..." She Said.

"Zelda!" Link cried. I grabbed his shoulder.

"Let the goddess talk." I said. He sighed.

"To ensure that the seal holds, I will remain here in this time... deep in sleep for thousands of years." She turned around as tears were in her eyes.

Link gasped.

"Link... I can't say it enough. I'm so sorry for the way I had to involve you in this. But untill my memories of things before our lifetime returned to me, I had no idea we were fated to carry such a heavy destiny. Before all this, I was happy just spending my days hanging around with you in Skyloft. I wanted that feeling to last forever." she said as light surrounded her.

"ZELDA NO!" Link Screamed .

"NO LINK! CONTROL YOURSELF!" I Yelled.

"SHUT UP I NEED TO SEE HER!" He smacked my hand away.

Zelda was sealed.

"Zelda..." Link said.

"When this is all over, will you come wake me up?" Zelda smiled.

"Of course anything!" He sobbed. Link was crying pretty bad...

Light flashed the room and Zelda was now in deep sleep. Link couldn't stop crying. I walked over to him and tried my best to comfort him.

"See you In a thousand years..." I said to myself.


	22. Why does the goddess hate me?

** HEY PEOPLE!**

**SO I WAS THINKING,**

**"They aren't many Kids in skyloft****..**

**Why not change the storyline up a bit hmm? *Gets spices***

* * *

We came back to Skyloft after meeting Zelda. I already changed back to my regular self too. I wounder though... how did I know all that stuff back there? I felt like I knew it from somewhere... whatever. I looked up to see Wryna there shouting Kukiel's name. I walked up to her and asked hher what's wrong.

"My daugher Kukiei... She is missing!" She cried. Something just died inside of me... Link was behind me and smiled.

"Don't worry! As student of the knight academy, we will find her!" He said. Wryna wiped tears away.

"Thank you! The knight academy should be proud to have a student like you!" She said.

Link and I went out to search for her. Sheesh! I wish ghiri never smashed the rest of my memories. I probably know where she is! I walked to the graveyard and remembered something. The grave! I'll have to wait till night though... Kukiei can wait.

I walked around skyloft just to clear my head. I inhaled. The fresh scent of flowers and children. Hold the phone, I don't remember this many Kids in skyloft. They were only 2. Kukiei and Gully. but why am I seeing more? Whatever. I walked past them and I see them playing tag. A little girl ran up to me and tagged me.

"Tag! No tag backs!" She laughed as she ran away. The rest of the kids ran away from me. I smirked and started chasing a small boy. He was fast I'll give him that. I tapped his arm.

"Tag!" I laughed as I ran away. All the kid ran away from him. He smiled and chased a girl.

An hour later, A mom came out holding cups of Lemonaid. She handed each of us some.

"I never seen you around here before. What your name, Dear?" She asked sweetly.

"My name is Jade Starlight!" I said cheerfuly.

"What a pretty name!" She smiled. She had a blue dress on with no shoes. Her brown hair was tied back wih a black hairband. She looks like she's in her 30's.

"Be careful kids!" she smiled and walked away to join the other moms. The kids drank thier lemonaid and started playing with the cups for some reason. Since they are not glass (Thank goddess), they got sticks and lightly tapped on them. It's cute to see them playing on the 'Drums'. Suddenly, A wave on memories came back to me!

"Hey Guys, wanna see something fun?" I asked. They all nodded. I asked for one of the cups and they handed me it.

I put the cup face down.

"Now kiddies, where I'm from, People do this alot (**A.N Doesn't it get annoying, Jade?**)" I smiled.

I clapped my hands two times and tapped on the cup three times. Then, I claped one more time and grabbed the bottom of the cup and moved it Making a banging noise. I clapped again and grabbed to cup. I made the top hit my hand once. Next, I made the bottom of the cup hit the ground once and then Made it Hit my Left hand. My left hand grabbed the cup and slammed it face down again.

I repeated it and started singing the song.

_"I got my ticket for the long way round_

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_Your gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_Your gonna miss me by my hair, Your gonna miss me everywhere_

_Oh, Your gonna miss me when I'm gone." _I sang. The kid's eyes lit up with excitement. Truly, EVERYONE could do that at my old school so It's nothing to brag about. The Kid's coppied the beat with the cups. Damn they learn fast!

"Can you please sing it again? We wanna do it too!" A little girl squealed. All the kid's nodded in agreement. I smiled and did it again, Only with the second Verse.

_"I got my ticket for the long way round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_It's got mountains_

_It's got rivers_

_It's got sights to give you shivers_

_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." _I sang. The kids smiled and laughed. I love kids...

"Hey young knight!" One of the moms said. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She must've been SO POPULAR when she was young! She wore a yellow shirt and brown pants.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How did you get the Kids to do all that?" She asked. I laughed.

"Every kid loves it! (**A.N I got sick of it...**)" I smiled. I looked up to see the sunset.

"Okay kids, it's time to go inside!" One of the mothers chirped. Wait- sunset?! I ran in the knight's academy and ran up to Link.

"Link! I know where Kukiei is! But I can't go because it's getting dark!" I said. I felt wings about to come out my back. He sighed and nodded.

"Graveyard thing?" He asked. "I heard about it at the Lumpy Pumpkin."

"Well that make things easier! I'm going to go check on the news."

"What news?"

"On my computer." I said as I walked up to it. I looked at the news and My heart sank.

"Parents named Aldrick and Claudia Starlight found dead. Police found them dead in Claudia's house. Unfortanlly, the wearabouts of their 16 year old daughter, Jade Starlight is unknown. Police are on the lookout for her body. All they know is that they were murdered. Theorys were made that Starlight is kinnaped. All they have is this sword." The news read as they showed a picture of Two daggers.

Those were Ghirahim's...

I slammed the computer shut and ran out. Link caught my arm.

"Whats the matter?"

"I wanna be alone.." I choked, holding back tears. He sighed and lets go of my hand. I ran outside and transformed.

Out of all the days, why must it rain? Suits my emotion PERFECTLY! I jumped off the edge and started flying away. I landed on an island with green grass and a small cave. I sat there. Alone, cold, wet, sad, confused, and angry.

Why must this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? Why does the goddess hate me? Why cant I just die right now?

I started crying.

I really want to die right now.

* * *

Hey sorry about the short chapter! But I need to say something,

Am I really 'rushing' through this? I mean the chapters are short and all, but I still try. Anyways, this is my first adventure FF after all...

Trust me, takes me forever to write this. (Not canceling)

Oh! And.

Claudia is French for "lame"

Aldrick is German for "old ruler" ya know, for being a dad.

Tsk tsk tsk. Poor Jade...


	23. Author's note

Hey people!

Ummmm... how can I say this?

Starlight sword is on a temperary pause right now O.o

I I'm very sorry about this but I have to many unfinished stories right now and I have a new idea for a new story right now so I better work on it

Starlight sword shall continue on September 1 2013.

Hope you can forgive me!

Your author

Zelda maniac.


	24. The hell?

**(Previously,)**

_"Parents James Aldrick and Claudia Starlight found dead. Police found them dead in Claudia's house. Unfortanlly, the wearabouts of their 16 year old daughter, Jade . Starlight is unknown. Police are on the lookout for her body. All they know is that they were murdered. Theorys were made that Starlight is kinnaped. All they have is this sword." The news read as they showed a picture of Two daggers._

_Those were Ghirahim's..._

_I slammed the computer shut and ran out. Link caught my arm._

_"Whats the matter?"_

_"I wanna be alone.." I choked, holding back tears. He sighed and lets go of my hand. I ran outside and transformed._

_Out of all the days, why must it rain? Suits my emotion PERFECTLY! I jumped off the edge and started flying away. I landed on an island with green grass and a small cave. I sat there. Alone, cold, wet, sad, confused, and angry._

_Why must this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? Why does the goddess hate me? Why cant I just die right now?_

_I started crying._

_I really want to die right now._

* * *

Being alone in the rain is quite depressing... Maybe if I kill myself I won't have to deal with this anymore... No I can't! I have things to do down here. Shit...

Thunder roared in the skies. I hope the Loftwings are alright... Black sky, Pouring rain, Thunder. I must be worrying Link... Why can't I stop crying? My legs felt weak and my head hurts. I started flying back to Skyloft but my mind was blury. My vision was fading fast. I was falling until someone caught me. All I saw was blackness then I passed out.

I woke up in a strange place. Where am I? Grey walls surrounded me. I was in a black bed. Did someone save me? The door opened revealing a person. He had pale skin and black hair. He was wearing a black tunic with black boots. I gasped as another memory came back to me.

"Dark Link!" I screamed. He ran up and covered my mouth.

"Shhh..." He said calmly. I relaxed a bit and he removed his hand from my mouth.

"You saved me?" I asked, blushing. He nodded and held his hand out. I took it and he helped me out of the bed.

"Where am I?"

"Your back in Anun. I was sent by my master to kidnap you, but You..." He said, looking away.

"What? I am What?" I said.

"You were so pretty, innocent, and a kind ruler. And I found you in the storm. You could have died." He finished. He was blushing Like, crazy. I was blushing too. I stood up on my Now strong legs and looked out the window.

Grey clouds cover the sky. Why must my life be, so dark and cruel? I was just a normal happy girl. Until Ghiri appeared. Now I must, find out who I am.

Great.

A cold wind is blowing in the air. Pressure is falling on me. Out of everyone, why must Jade starlight do all this?

If that's thats even my real name. Probably not.

"Jade," Dark Link begain. I snapped out from my anger and turned to him.

"...Take this." He said hold out a black orb with stars on it. I nearly grabbed it, but he pulled it away.

"Are you sure? You will remember everything... and it is painful." He asked. I nodded. He sighed and handed it to me.

(Years ago)

A young princess was walking though a hallway. Who is she.

"Hey!" I called out. She just walked right though me. No one can see me...

She is the princess of this great land. Who is this young girl?

Wait a second,

She has on a long green dress that is all fluffy and frilly. Princesses..

Her long curly black hair was tied up in a ponytail. She gave a nice smile and her black eyes sparkled. Her hands covered by long white gloves went to her hair as she realeased the hairband. Her hair tumbed to her back and I gasped.

She cant be!

"Princess Chiyoko," a girl her age smiled. How the hell-

Wait! Lets look at this chick!

Red hair, those eyes, that voice.

"Greetings Hotone." My past self said.

"Your highness! The sky!" A gaurd panicked.

"Aww, and during my fun time?" Chiyoko sighed. She walked outside and saw a huge tornado in the sky. I walked over near Chiyoko and she looked at me.

Like seriously, looked!

I thought your memories cant see you!

"Hello, future me." She whispered.

* * *

**Haha! Short chapter AND a cliffhanger! I AM SO EVIL! LET YOUR SUSPENSE EAT YLU ALIVE!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
